Then it takes what it will
by LSgrimm91
Summary: Sam goes beyond the call of duty to save her Commanding Officer when he falls into a raging river.  When Jack is nearly lost to her, she gives everything of herself to bring him back to her, but will Jack hear her plea? And what's stalking them?
1. Easy Mission

**Summary****: Sam goes beyond the call of duty to save her Commanding Officer when he falls into a raging river. When Jack is nearly lost to her, she gives everything of herself to bring him back to her, but will Jack hear her plea? To make matters worse, a creature stalks the mountains, and it wants Sam.  
****Author's note****: this was inspired by an X Files fic I had read a very long time ago and I really enjoyed (and the title is attribution). Of course, this is a ship. A big one. Feedback, always most welcome. Season? Hmm, maybe end of season eight? Post thread, though no established relationship. Lotsa Sam Whumping. Cause she's a tough cookie and I don't feel as quilty about the whump.**

**~ Then it takes what it will ~**

"Are you sure?" Jack held up the small vial encased in metal to his torchlight. He gave the vial a shake to stir the contents around.

"I feel it would be best to err on the side of caution," Teal'c sat on the other side of the fire pit, his clasped hands firmly planted in his lap. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but only a trained eye would be able to discern that fact. Jack stood up and tossed the vial of Tritonin back to Teal'c.

"Daniel, go wake up Carter. Teal'c and I'll start packing up." Jack instructed with a flick of his wrist towards his tent.

"What? Why?" Daniel asked abruptly.

"Because if I wake her up, she'll bite my head off," Jack still bore the scar on his wrist from one of his past attempts to wake up his second in command. Looking back on the past week, she had certainly earned the downtime.

"No, I mean, why do we all have to go? I need to get another memory card for the camera. Teal'c and I can go back to the Gate. You and Sam can stay here." Daniel reasoned, looking to Teal'c for support. Teal'c simply tilted his head in agreement with the doctor.

"Daniel, it's pitch black out there!" Jack objected loudly, looking over his shoulder to Carter's tent to see if his outcry had disturbed her. Daniel lifted his torch and clicked it on and off, not even bothering to verbalise the obvious.

"It's four miles down the trail. Can't it wait until morning?" Jack argued.

The Gate was situated on the side of a mountain; they had come in search of the locals, who had disappeared since the team's last visit two years ago. The mountainous ranges were dotted with primitive wooden cabins that the previous inhabitants had abandoned. There was a fast flowing river running through the valley, which was the perfect excuse for Jack to join his flagship team on a mission. The gate was situated upstream, next to a spectacular waterfall.

When he had walked into the Gateroom that morning, fishing rod and tackle box in his hand, he received little objection from Carter or her team. He _was_ the base commander after all. Jack wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he also wanted to give SG-1 some time away, especially Sam. However, yes, she was handling her father's death and recent breakup fairly well; it wouldn't hurt for her to have a nice, easy mission at this particular point in time.

"I would prefer not to wait," Teal'c grumbled, his discomfort evident. The Jaffa had noticed that his Tritonin was discoloured, and rather than inject himself with a bad batch, had requested to return to Earth to get a new supply. Jack didn't have a problem with this. However, he _did_ have a problem with the fact that the Stargate was very far away and the terrain was rough at best.

Jack stood for a moment, contemplating his options.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll stay on earth till morning and come back in the daylight," Daniel compromised. That would have put Jack's concerns to rest, though he would rather not dwell on the fact that he would be left completely alone on the planet with Carter. Putting this personal consideration aside, he made his decision.

"Alright. Just be careful. Radio in when you get to the Gate." Jack ordered as he sat back down on the curled log he had claimed as his own. Daniel and Teal'c snatched up their packs, powered their torches and began the long trail along the mountain side to the Gate. Behind him, Jack heard Sam roll over in her tent.

"Crap. Thanks guys..." Jack muttered. He figured it would be a good idea to let Carter know what was going on, should she wake up to find her team gone and out of radio contact. In fact, Jack realised he should have checked with Sam in the first place, considering she was the team leader now. The least Daniel or Teal'c could have done was tell her themselves; no wonder they left so quickly! Traitors! Leave _him_ to wake Carter during her first good night of solid sleep.

Still grumbling mild profanities under his breath, Jack rose up and made a beeline for Sam's tent. He crouched down and unzipped the door, placing one hand inside and leaning over his favourite Lieutenant Colonel. What he found was privately amusing. Sam was only halfway in her sleeping bag, her arms spread out as if she had collapsed in her tent and instantly fallen asleep, her mouth slightly open and every now and then, a tiny snore would escape her.

And her hair; it was kinked and un-brushed. It was classic bed hair and noticeably different to her usually nicely tended 'do'.

Jack smirked and shook his head at her. He poked her gently in the ribs to try and wake her.

"Carter?" he said quietly. Another snore and a turn of her head away from him. Jack frowned and poked her a little harder. "Carter!" He growled loudly.

Sam startled and snapped her head towards him. It took a moment to work out who was hovering over her, as she stared with unfocussed eyes.

"Sir? What's wrong?" her voice was croaky from sleep. She cleared her throat and her eyes darted across his shadowy figure.

"Nothing. Teal'c reckons he got a bad case of Tritonin, so he and Daniel are headed to Earth. They'll be back in the morning." Jack pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Sam seemed to sober up upon hearing this information. She sat up in her sleeping bag, revealing her khaki camisole; Jack to move out of her way and sat outside.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Sam rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"That's what I'm doing now," Jack shrugged, carefully trying not to lower his eyes over her sleeping attire.

"Oh, right. Um, thanks for letting me know," She said absently, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"No problem. I was going to get up early tomorrow and head downstream to find some calmer water. Try my luck and see if I catch anything. Wanna come with?"

Secretly, Jack did want her company. He had yet to get Carter to come fishing with him, despite several offers and now it seemed like a personal challenge. Correction: he _had_ managed to get her to agree to a trip to the cabin. With Daniel and Teal'c. Next weekend. Not good enough.

"I don't know, Sir. One of us should probably wait here for when Daniel and Teal'c get back. And I'm not sure it's wise to leave our gear just sitting here." She protested, rubbing a hand through her bed hair again, which was beginning to distract him.

"There's no-one around. We've got our radios. They'll give us a buzz when they get here. Come on... What if I got injure and out of contact? You'd never find me in these woodlands." His point was valid. Never travel alone, and if her CO wanted to go fishing, how could Sam _really_ object?

"Alright Sir, I'll come with you. I wouldn't mind going for a walk anyway," Sam finally gave in.

"Great! Now, get back to sleep," Jack grinned at his success. He'd finally gotten Carter to come fishing with him! Sam puffed her pillow and lay back down.

"Night Sir," She mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Night Carter," Jack smiled warmly and closed the zip door to her tent. He retired to his own; pushing Daniel's sleeping bag against the far side and lay awake, waiting for the radio call from Daniel or Teal'c to advise them they had arrived at the Gate. An hour later he got it, and was able to fall asleep knowing all was well.

~ SJ ~

**Reviews, very much appreciated. Yes, even you late readers. Don't think I won't notice.**


	2. Equus

~ **2** ~

"Oh god..." Jack grumbled as he emerged from his dew covered tent. He forgot how cool it could get on a mountain range, even if it was the equivalent to summer on earth. Sam was sitting on _his _ log close to the dwindling fire; she looked a little cold, but bright-eyed.

"How dare you look so cheery at this hour of the morning," Jack teased, knowing that she wouldn't take his unseemly attitude too seriously. Sam smiled, shook her head at him and leaned backwards to retrieve something from behind the log. She lifted up his fishing rod and tackle box, and deposited them at her feet.

"Come on Sir. The sun won't make it past the summit for another few hours. You still want to go, don't you?" She asked with a worried frown.

Jack hadn't survived for so long without a strong sense of self preservation. Honestly, it was about fifty-fifty, but Sam wouldn't appreciate him bailing on her, since she'd woken up early and was completely ready to go. Then again, the fact that she seemed more than happy to accompany him, pretty much turned that fifty percent interest into eighty five.

"Yeah, sure. I need my boots though." Jack retreated back into his tent and put his cold combat boots on. Damn leather! _Not_ ideal for keeping aging tootsies warm. As soon as he re-emerged from his tent and headed straight for the fire, Sam stood up and shouldered her small backpack.

"What are you bringing that for? We're just fishing... You're not taking your computer, Carter." Jack said sternly, pointing his finger at her.

"No Sir, just the first aid kit, some lunch, a tarpaulin and my sleeping bag. The weather is unpredictable and the terrain is pretty iffy. Just in case... and no Sir, I won't be bringing my computer." She attached her P-90 to the clip on her vest; he couldn't expect her to just leave _that_ here.

"Alright. Just don't let it slow you down." Jack yawned. "Hang on a second..." he quickly went to his tent and returned with a power bar.

"It's not heavy Sir. Did you want to grab a coffee or something more than _that_ for breakfast?" She held out his rod and tackle box. He took them, pausing as he leant in and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I don't need coffee," He whispered conspiratorially.

Jack took his fishing gear and began walking downstream. Sam scoffed quietly before following her General along the rocky trail. It was definitely cold this morning, and the sun wouldn't begin to hit the base of the mountain where they had camped until midday. There was a river of fog running over the stream, but it wasn't too thick and would not inhibit their vision if they scaled the mountainside above it.

She wasn't sure how far downstream the General wanted to go, but the exercise would do them both good, and though she would never tell anyone, she enjoyed the prospect of getting some time alone with her Commanding Officer.

The events surrounding her father's recent death had been far more dramatic that she was used to, particularly where she and Jack were concerned. She had realised that she couldn't marry Pete; he represented a level of normality that she would never be able to adjust to. She had to confess, her unrequited feelings for her Commanding Officer was been a contributing factor. She had also been very surprised to hear that Jack had broken up with his girlfriend on the same day. Kerry was ideal for him; she was able to give Jack a relationship that Sam was forbidden to offer.

But since that day, nothing more had happened between herself and Jack. It left her in a lull, wondering where to go. They had tried to move past their mutual attraction, and failed spectacularly. Now they were here, there was no going back to the way things were before. Their inability to move on had only confirmed that those emotions were still there.

They walked for a solid hour before Sam's radio crackled. Her pace slowed and she instinctively grabbed the device, waiting for the call to come through. Jack's ears pricked up and he listened for the transmission.

"Sam, its Daniel. Over." Offworld, they hardly ever used correct radio procedures.

"I'm here Daniel, go ahead," Sam kept walking as she spoke; Jack gave her a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Just letting you know that Teal'c and I are on our way back," The transmission was filled with static and difficult to understand.

"General O'Neill has decided to go fishing, so he and I have headed down stream. We've left the camp as is." Sam advised, her eyes flicking up to the man in front of her.

"Ah okay, in that case, Teal'c and I can go upstream and check out some of the settlements. See what we find."

"We'll meet back at the campsite this afternoon. Carter out." She released her radio and it snapped back against her chest. She turned her attention to the General, who appeared to have no intent of slowing down. "How far are you planning to go, Sir?"

Jack turned back to her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Why? Backpack getting heavy, Carter?" He dropped back as the spacing between the trees widened; the trail had disappeared a long time ago. He easily fell in by her side, separated only by the tackle box.

"Not Sir; it's just the further we go, the longer it will take to walk back," And she certainly did _not_ want to have to drag whatever he caught all that way.

"That's the idea Carter," Jack nudged her in the shoulder, though she wasn't entirely sure what he meant. "Another ten minutes and we'll stop."

"Alright then," They continued walking side by side in companionable silence.

"Aha! Over there!" Jack pointed at a spot about two hundred feet down the rushing river, that seemed to suddenly disappear. Jack took off ahead of her and stopped, looking down at something. As Sam got closer, she realised he was at the top of a waterfall.

She halted next to Jack, looking over the edge of the fall; luckily it wasn't a straight drop, but it was still probably twenty five feet high. The water pooled and bubbled at the bottom and the stream continued further down into an even faster flowing river.

"Down there. That's a good spot." Jack grinned. Sam considered his proposition.

"You want to go down _there_?" Sam repeated, eyeing the rocky – but manageable – climb that led to the base. It wasn't impossible, but again, she considered the fact they would have to climb back up.

"Yeah," He nodded. Well, if he felt up to the challenge, she could handle it too.

"Fine, but on one condition: you carry everything you catch," She said seriously.

"If I even catch anything edible, we'll eat it or toss it. Save's carrying it back. Daniel and T don't have to know. It'll be our secret..." Jack trailed off as he began precariously climbing down the side of the waterfall, tackle box and rod in one hand. Sam hooked her rifle onto her backpack and followed him, keeping a close eye on the placement of his hands, as well as her own hands and feet.

"Just us?" She asked inadvertently. She didn't mean to say that out loud. He didn't reply for a full five minutes as they carefully edged navigated down the rocky cliff.

"Sure. We'll do lunch; it'll be great." Jack grunted and stopped on a rock that sat flat and provided a good place for a break. He waited patiently as Sam continued to climb down, trying to not ogle her backside. He couldn't resist and brought his hands up to her waist as she carefully manoeuvred onto to the flat rock. As soon as she found her balance, he let her go.

"I couldn't quite wrangle a movie first, but maybe..." He reached over her shoulder to a small flowery planet hanging off the side of the small cliff. He plucked a tiny yellow flower and held it out to her. "...There! Matches your hair."

Her frown slowly turned into a shy smile, knowing full well that he was once again teasing her, but she was willing to indulge him and endure his flirting. Although, remembering the recent changes in their personal lives, their usual playful conversation was not quite as harmless as it once was. They were at the risk of having _that_ conversation, which would be uncomfortable for both.

But the innocent flirting was a relief. It allowed then to express themselves; even if only a minute part of what each was feeling. It certainly eased the tension and excused awkward silences. That and it made conversation a lot more fun. She wedged it her hair just above her ear.

"How about that?" she turned her head to offer him a better look at the pretty blossom. Jack chuckled in amusement.

"Very nice," He nodded.

She pushed past him and began climbing down again, flower still in her hair.

"Throw me your stuff when I get to the bottom," She ordered; her focus on the path she took down. Jack stood and watched as the top of Carter's head moved further and further from him. After a minute or so, she had safely arrived at the base of the waterfall. She stood on a large grey rock and looked up, her hair flicking slightly from the rushing air.

"Ready?" Jack held the tackle box over her head. Sam opened her arms, waiting.

"Yep," She called over the sound of the falling water. Jack dropped the box, hoping the impact wouldn't harm his bait. Sam caught it easily and placed it on the rock, in between her feet.

"Watch the hooks!" Jack warned, throwing his fishing rod down to Sam. When she had both items in her grasp, she stood and waited for her General to descend the side of the cliff.

It took Jack close to three minutes to climb down the remaining ten feet. To his credit, at least he was still able to scale mountains at his age. Not that Sam expected him to be unable to do so.

Jack dusted the dirt and leaves off his olive drab uniform.

"See? No problem!" He grinned, looking back up the waterfall. Okay, it did look a lot higher from down here. "Let's go a little downstream, or we'll get wet." Jack pointed to the spray being thrown up by the waterfall. Taking a closer look at his second in command, she seemed to be well aware of this fact. Parts of her hair were clumping together and she had a fine layer of moisture across her face. The flower had fallen out and he couldn't help but miss it.

They walked down the stream until the air was void of the fine mist, but the water was still reasonably calm. Jack planted himself on a rock and dug out his bait. Sam let her backpack fall from her shoulders and unclipped her P-90, sliding it under her pack.

"What are you going to do whilst I'm doing this?" Jack asked. He jumped when he accidently stabbed his finger with a hook.

Sam dug out a book, treading carefully over the bank to join him on his rock and leant back against the boulder behind them. She pulled her feet up and positioned the book on her thighs. Jack looked at the cover: _Equus_.

"What's that about?"

"It's a play about a boy who blinds half a dozen horses with a spike and is sent to a psychologist. He has this religious love for horses, and the doctor has to cure him, then he decides that curing him might do more harm than good." She explained as she flicked through the pages, looking for her bookmark.

Jack frowned and gave her a sceptical look.

"I'm sorry I asked..." Jack grimaced.

"It's not what you think, Sir," Sam argued.

"Carter, you said this kid is in love with a horse and likes to stab their eyes out," Jack reiterated. He finally managed to get a worm to stay on the hook and carefully cast out into the flowing waters.

"It's about insanity and sanity, and... and, worship and religion-" She began, her words faltering as she tried to describe the complicated themes of the play.

"...and our own worship of the concept of normality. I know. I saw it in Denver a long time ago. It was good." Jack smirked. Sam was visibly irritated to find that he was teasing her again.

"Yes. I decided I liked it enough to go out and buy the book. I went to _nine_ different bookstores before I managed to find it." Sam adjusted next to him, trying to get more comfortable.

"It had some good monologues," Jack mused, still watching his line in the water.

"I liked the closing soliloquy," Sam admitted.

"Passion cannot be created, it can only be destroyed... or some mumbo jumbo like that." Jack shrugged and crossed his ankles. Sam smiled, though he didn't see it. She was pleased that he was not feigning ignorance like he usually did. Letting her head fall back against the boulder, Sam settled in for a quiet morning with her General.

~ SJ ~

**Yes, I've read Equus. Yes, I **_**did**_** go to nine book stores in Sydney and Brisbane to find it. Got it on the last day of my trip :) Reviews welcome.**


	3. I Need You

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

~ SJ ~

"Got another one!" Jack jumped up as his line became taut in the stream. Sam was already enjoying their first catch of the day by the fire, but lifted her head to watch Jack attempt to pull in another fish-like animal. They looked like fish and certainly tasted like them, but instead of one or two pairs of fins, these had four. Sam felt justified in naming them 'spider-fish'.

Jack nearly lost his pole, and whatever was on the other end of the line, it was big and not inclined to let go of its worm.

"Damn, this one's got a bit of muscle!" Jack's back arched as he tried to pull his catch in. Suddenly, he fell backwards and the line went slack. "Crap! It's snapped the line! That was a forty pound line too!" Jack sat up and began reeling. Sure enough, the hook and sinker was missing.

"Bastard!" Jack looked out over the water, as if he expected whatever snapped his line to jump onto the bank. "Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Is it just me, or is there more water flowing through then before?" Jack observed. Sam looked at the bank and then up at the waterfall. Yes, he was right, the waters were moving faster and the bank had crept up about two feet. She looked to the sky and discovered it was completely overcast. How did she miss that? As if nature read her mind, the distinct rumble of thunder sounded from beyond the waterfall. It was impossible to see any incoming storm fronts from down here.

"I think we need to consider heading back, Sir," She said absently, still staring at the sky. The clouds were moving quickly and the thunder was steadily becoming louder.

"Good idea," Jack was at her side before she registered his movement from the bank. As they packed away their equipment, it began to rain. It was light at first, but grew into a downpour by the time they were able to leave. The angry, thunderous clouds loomed overhead and showed no sign of slowing. The river was rising and flowing faster, indicating there was a lot of rain coming their way.

"Do we risk trying to climb back up?" Jack wondered. Perhaps they could go up the face of the mountain and walk along the side.

"No Sir, it's too dangerous," She shook her head, water flying in all directions. Lightning cracked in the skies above them and the rain fell harder and harder. "But we do need to get off the bank. That water is only going to continue to rise. We might be able to find some shelter and wait it out." She had to raise her voice as the rain, thunder and waterfall drowned her voice out. No pun intended, of course.

"Fine with me!" Jack had to yell back. "We'll head that way and try and make some ground. See if there's any shelter that way and stop..." Jack pointed downstream along the side of the mountain. "...then we turn and start climbing back that way. It's easier than trying to go straight up." Jack pointed and open hand to above the waterfall. He was correct: it was more energy efficient to zig zag up a hill than go directly up the face.

She nodded in agreement, since it was pointless to try and yell over the growing noise around them. They moved quickly and began to climb along the side of the mountain, gaining three feet every ten steps. The going was difficult; the trees left pine-like needles that proved slippery, not to mention the amount of water washing around their feet. They had risen almost eighty feet, and the trees were thinning. Looking down at the river below, the water had covered the bank and was rushing with ferocity unmatched by anything Jack had seen before.

Distracted by the furious waters, Jack completely lost his footing. Sam heard his grunt of pain before she saw him disappear down the slope. His tackle box and rod slid down the slope before stopping on the rocks.

"Sir!" Sam grasped the trunk of the nearest tree to maintain her balance.

Jack rolled faster and faster, colliding with every rock and tree in his path. Half way down, his forehead cracked loudly into one of the trees and his mud covered body went limb, but continued to tumble. Without hesitation, Sam followed him down. She lost traction and her descent was a challenge to control, hitting trees and bruising her entire body as she barrelled down over small rocks and roots. Ahead of her, she saw Jack's body roll down into the water and disappear.

"NO!" She breathed as she stumbled onto the bank. Without thinking, she hauled her aching – and likely injured – body into the river after him. She knew better than to jump straight in. But it all happened so quickly.

As soon as she hit the water, the force of the current ripped her body down the river at incredible speeds. Water was thrown into her face from above and below; as it penetrated her backpack, the weight threatened to pull her head under. She _should_ have dropped the pack before jumping in half-assed. Her knee hit a rock and she cried out as the pain shot up her leg. Before she could draw a new breath, she was pulled under.

Sam instinctively closed her mouth and struggled to free her arms from the back pack. It took time she didn't have and eventually, she liberated herself from the weight. It was impossible to see in the churning water and she didn't see the large rock her body had been hurled into.

Pain. Body numbing, brain-shattering pain. She felt her mind go blank in shock, and her vision clouded dangerously. But with a roar of absolute fury, she forced her consciousness to stay with her. She quickly used the rock and pushed off with both feet, thrusting her head to the surface.

Ahead of her, Jack's body floated amongst the angry waters. Sam was dazed and in agony, but she took in a big breath to keep her body buoyant and began to swim with the current towards Jack. She was almost within reach when he went under again. Sam took another breath and dived.

She searched under the surface, arms blindly seeking him. For only a split second, her hand caught the familiar feel of fabric. She instantly clenched and was relieved – though not for long – to have finally gotten a hand on him. She did her best to swim back to the surface, her lungs burning for air. She made it just as her mind began to numb.

It took all of her strength and will to drag his body to the surface with her. He was dead weight and hard to hold onto. She held his back to her chest and they were dragged backwards down the stream. Sam looked over her shoulder and caught the briefest of glimpses of a fallen tree down the river. The bucketing rain and splashing waters impaired her vision, but revealed enough. She clamped her legs around Jack's waist and used any rock she could get her hands on to turn them around. The log was upon her and at the last second, she threw her hands in the air; ducking her head under the surface again, and she had to lock her ankles together to keep her hold on Jack's body.

She felt her hands smack into the wood and she gripped the branches; jolting both of them to a stop. Her arms nearly ripped out of their sockets and she was afraid she was going to let go, but she used the last of her strength to hold on. With a cry that she could almost hear underwater, she pulled her head to the surface again. She concentrated on her grip on the tree, and her legs hold on Jack.

One hand at a time, Sam pulled herself and Jack along the fallen tree to the edge. As she got closer and closer, it became easier. It felt like forever and a day, but they made it. She was able to release a hand from the tree and grab Jack's collar. With the new leverage, Sam was able to plant her feet on the ground. She pulled Jack's body by his vest into the calmer, shallower waters. Blood covered his face from a deep gash on his head and his arm lay at an odd angle.

"No, no, NO!" She panted. Jack's face was pale and she found he wasn't breathing. "Come on Sir!" She shook his body. Think Sam, think. CPR.

Sam put one hand on top of the other in the centre of his chest, straightened her arms and using all her weight, began compressing his chest.

"One, two, three, four, five..." She counted. She couldn't remember the number of compressions to breaths and stopped at ten. She pulled his chin up and gave him two big breaths. As she repeated the process, she began to panic.

"No Jack, don't do this! This isn't fair! I need you, don't do this!" She yelled at him as she did another ten compressions.

Sam leant down and gave him another big breath. Jack's body convulsed beneath her and water filled his mouth. She pulled back and gathered him into his arms. He coughed up an incredible amount of water and grabbed her soaked shirt tightly, pulling on it desperately. The rain continued to fall mercilessly, but she could hear his breaths over the roaring weather.

"Oh god Sir! I thought I lost you..." Sam began to cry.

"You... You came, came in after me..." Jack continued to cough violently. Sam held him tightly in the pouring rain. She cried hard, but smiled because he was alive.

"Sure did..." She chuckled. She was crushed by the emotions weighing down on her. Jack's body went limp and he fell unconscious again.

Sam held him in her arms and closed her eyes, tears falling into his wet hair. She realised her rifle was missing; only the metal clip that connected it to her vest hung off her chest. She also had lost her radio in the water, which didn't surprise her. If the water could break the P-90 off her vest, then the plastic clip had no chance.

The next thing she noticed was how icy cold Jack's body had become. They needed to get out of the rain.

Sam looked round and her eyes fell on a structure on the side of the rocky mountain. She rolled Jack off her lap and stood. Her own body ached immensely, but she knew she had to ignore the pain. Sam dug her feet into the stony bank and took Jack's better looking arm in her left hand and put her right on the underside of his knee. She pulled him into a sitting position. She moved his arm over her shoulder and lifted him in a fireman's carry.

The General was heavy, but she was able to hold his wrist with her right hand, his leg still looped through her arm. With her left hand now free, she began to climb straight up the mountain.

She went down no less than eight times. There were more instances than she would ever admit, when she stopped and gave up. It was only the fact that Jack was still breathing that urged her to continue. There were times when her legs buckled under his weight, but there was no other way.

She had to keep climbing.

~ SJ ~

**Whumpy ain't it? feedback would be very nice :)**


	4. You're The Boss

~ 4 ~

Holy crap.

Jack drifted back to consciousness to the sound of rain, an overwhelming sense of motion sickness and a killer headache. His arm hurt too. That was for sure. He forced his eyes to open and found nothing but an orange light dancing and flickering across a sloped, wooden roof. He realised that he was lying in his sleeping bag and stripped of all his clothes except his shorts, which were definitely damp.

Jack turned to his left and brushed his nose on rough canvas. What the hell? He looked down at his body and it seemed that someone had fashioned the tarp they had brought offworld into a hammock, sitting about a foot above the ground. Casting his attention beyond the bed he was in, Jack inspected his surroundings. He was in a dusty, unfurnished wood cabin. There was a stone fireplace along the wall at his feet, as well as a roughly cut door. There were no windows and a long bench on the wall behind him. In the middle of the cabin was a dividing wall with a gap as high as the roof that led into another room. There was a lit fire that warmed the building very well. He could hear the pounding rain on the roof. His clothes were draped over a rope that stretched from the door to the divider.

He tried to roll on his side to see more, but the pressure on his left shoulder shot a sharp pain through his neck and chest.

"AARGH!" Jack cried out. He panted and waited for the pain to subside. In frustration, he grabbed the zip of his sleeping bag and opened it up. Holding his arm in place, Jack carefully rolled out of the hammock.

The floor was covered in mud, but it was drier than outside. That was a plus. He stumbled towards the fire, touching his pants; luckily they were dry and warm. Jack snatched the pants off the line and – with great difficulty – pulled them on. He wasn't so lucky when it came to the shirt. That was still wet across the back.

In the far corner of the room, the view previously hidden by the clothes on the line, sat a trough of water. Jack approached and stuck his hand in. The water was hot. He frowned and splashed the water around.

Images came rushing back to him as the sound hit his ears.

The mountain. Sliding down the side. Hitting his head on the tree. His body being thrown around in the river. Smashing into the rock that busted up his shoulder. Water... lots of water. Carter holding his injured body as-

"Carter?" Jack finally noticed her absence. He looked around, still holding his arm against his body. He checked the other room. There was only a bed-like construction covered in thick brown blankets against the far wall, probably eight by five feet. It looked unused and dirty. There were numerous shelves lining the walls as well. Sam's backpack lay on the ground; the contents pulled out and spread around the room.

Behind him, the door opened. He whirled around faster than his body liked, to see Sam walk through the door. Her clothes were drenched and she held a metal pail to her chest.

"Sir?" She stopped short, looking at his empty hammock. Jack walked back into the room and her worried gaze fell on him.

"Sir, why are you out of bed? You need to rest!" She scowled. Placing the pail next to the fire, she began to walk towards him, probably to drag him back to the hammock. He noticed that she was walking oddly, favouring her left foot, but his attention was taken by the concern in her eyes.

Emotion suddenly flooded Jack and he stepped out to meet her, opening his good arm to her. She did not slow down and walked into his embrace. He held her close and she winced, her body tensing. After a moment, she lifted her own arms and returned the hug. Soon, she was grasping at him as desperately as he was to her.

"God Carter! Don't do that to me!" He squeezed his eyes shut and dipped his head into her wet shoulder. She was cold and her hair stuck to his face.

"Do what, Sir?" She asked quietly.

"Not be here," He replied, though it felt more like a confession. She scoffed into his chest. After what felt like too little time, she pulled away and retreated to the fire. Jack watched her pick up the pail and emptied the contents into the trough.

"I needed to get more water," Sam stood up and turned to him. "You're going to have to take those pants off Sir."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked with the raise on an eyebrow. Clearly not in the mood to banter, Sam stepped up and moved behind him. He watched her and felt her touch his back. A sharp sting caused him to jump. "What the hell?" He snapped.

"I had to resuscitate you at the bank of the river. The rocks cut into your back when I was doing compressions." She emerged from behind him, a hand still on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sir..." She said sadly, not meeting his eye.

"For what?" Jack asked, though his tone sounded almost angry.

"For this. For letting this happen. You nearly _died_, Sir. In fact, I think your heart may have stopped when I got you to the edge." Sam was fighting tears, he could tell by the hitch in her voice and the frown that appeared. He turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, his fingers curling slightly around her neck.

"I'm never going to be able to repay you for saving my life Sam..." He said honestly. An image flashed through Jack's mind. A voice calling to him. "...You came in after me. You followed me down the mountain and into the river..." He realised.

Sam struggled to reign in her emotions. She shook her head and looked up at him with a renewed confidence.

"It's okay, Sir. You can start repaying me by doing as you're told and getting in the tub. I want to clean those cuts on your back and the heat will help stop your muscles from aching too badly." Her humour was back and Jack smiled in relief.

"You're the Boss," Jack grinned.

"I'll remember that," She turned away with an amused smile whilst he undid his pants. "You can leave your shorts on. I did undress you, so I won't be seeing anything new."

"Yeah, shame I was unconscious for that. Could have been fun." Jack joked, throwing his pants onto her shoulder. Sam snorted and flipped them back onto the makeshift clothesline.

"Shut up and get in the tub, Sir," She smiled and began pushing him towards the trough.

"You're feisty today Carter," Jack observed as he climbed into the metal trough. The water Carter had just put in must have been cold, because the bath was more than warm but no longer uncomfortably hot. Sam was right; the heat did relieve the ache in his muscles.

"Lean forwards," Sam ordered him as she pulled a cloth out of virtually nowhere and dipped it in the water. Jack did as instructed and winced when the hot cloth touched his back.

"How's it looking back there?" He asked over his sore shoulder.

"Not too bad. There are a few lacerations, and some decent bruising in the middle of your back, but I think you'll be fine."

"How did you heat up the water?"

"Left the bucket next to the fire and agitated the water every now and then. Once it was full, I just had to take the warm water out of the tub and keep heating it. But I think I made it too hot. So I left the bucket in the rain to catch some cold water." Sam explained as she pressed the cloth onto one of the deeper cuts and Jack flinched.

"Ah! Careful Carter!" He snapped. Sam stopped and looked him in the eye. "... Sorry. That one hurt." He added sheepishly, realising he should watch his temper.

"It's alright, Sir. You should have seen what I did your arm." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What did you do?" His eyebrows steepled.

"It was dislocated. I had to pop it back into the socket. Be thankful you were unconscious for it. I also had to stitch your forehead up." She draped the cloth on the edge of the tub and tugged on his shoulder to pull him backwards.

"Is that why I have a bruise under my arm?" Jack looked at his ribs under his left arm. Sure enough, there was a nifty bruise.

"My boot," She tilted her head, settling herself next to the tub. "And it's close to sunset Sir. You've been unconscious most of the afternoon."

"Really?" Jack's eyebrows rose. Sam nodded.

"I lost my rifle too; it got snapped clean off. And my radio. I had to drop my pack in the water, but because I had my sleeping bag in a waterproof bag, the pack floated. I found it about half a click downstream." She recalled.

Jack sunk further down into the tub.

"So, no comm.'s. Fantastic. We mustn't have come far from the waterfall though, surely." Jack reasoned. Sam adjusted uncomfortably.

"I walked upstream for half an hour and found a fork in the river. I'm not sure which side we came out of. I have no idea where we are, Sir." She sighed, clearly thinking about their unfortunate situation.

"Even better," Jack groaned.

"It's not like either of us are fit to leave anyway. Teal'c and Daniel will notice us missing and start searching. They'll find us." She tried to assure him. Silence fell on them, only to be interrupted by Sam's loud sneeze.

"Bless you," Jack tapped her shoulder, only to find her clothes still damp and her skin cold to the touch.

"Jesus Carter, you're frozen!" Jack sat up in alarm, "Get over there by the fire." He shooed her to the space between the fireplace and his hanging clothes.

"You should probably get out of those clothes too," He added.

"No, it's fine Sir," She shook her head. When she moved, her eye twitched and Jack didn't miss it.

"Chuck mine on and hang yours up. You can put them back on when they're dry." His eyes narrowed as Sam nodded and rose to her feet. She took his clothes and retreated to the other room.

Now that Jack was looking harder, he noticed that she was definitely limping and he saw her wince when she went to stand up. Sam was ignoring an injury (or hoping he wouldn't notice that she had one). When she came back, she was still limping. He couldn't identify the stirring in his chest at the sight of her in his clothes.

Sam returned to the fire and sat down. Again, Jack didn't miss the signs of pain she was withholding.

"When you get out, we can put that arm in a sling and run some antiseptic over those cuts." Sam said, quickly diverting her attention to the fire when Jack responded with only a scrutinising stare.

"I think I might marinate in here for a little bit... Lemme know when your gear is dry." Jack covered his eyes with his hand and relaxed in the warm water.

"It shouldn't take long," Sam said quietly.

~ SJ ~

**Oh the angst! But there is only _more_ to come. *evil grin***


	5. At What Cost?

~ 5 ~

The rain continued to pound on the roof loudly and the fire heated the room nicely. Jack began to doze. As he slept, his mind went back to the bank of the river.

_He watched Carter drag his body onto the bank and lean over him. This was quite surreal. He felt a pull on his body, willing him away, but he couldn't leave. He had to stay. _

_Sam leant over his body, fear written all over her face._

"_No, no, no! Come on Sir!" She yelled, frantically shaking his body and checking if he was breathing. She looked so afraid. He'd hardly ever seen her so panicked. _

_Sam began CPR on his lifeless body. The pull Jack felt grew stronger, but he couldn't bring himself to give into it. _

"_Not yet. I'm not ready..." Jack whispered as he watched Sam compressing his chest._

"_No Jack, don't do this! This isn't fair! I need you, don't do this!" She cried. Jack's eyebrows furrowed. She needed him? What did that mean?_

"_I'm here Sam!" Jack pleaded. He was growing as desperate as she was. He could read every emotion in her face. It startled Jack; shook him to the core. She leant in and breathed more air into his lungs and his body jumped beneath her._

"Sir!" Sam shook him awake and Jack abruptly returned to the land of the living. His eyes found hers and he cringed at sharp contrast to what he had just dreamed. She had one hand on his cheek, but as soon as she was convinced he was alright, her hand dropped away. He missed it instantly.

"Carter?"

"You fell asleep, Sir. My clothes are pretty much dry and the water is starting to cool."

"Oh... right." Jack tried to hold her gaze, but she looked away. Sam left him to go to the other room. When she returned, she was back in her own uniform, with his draped over her arm. Jack carefully hauled himself out of the tub and stood in front of the fire. Carter waited silently, scanning his body for any other injuries she may have missed. The fact that he was wet and almost naked did not escape her, though she appeared not to care. When his skin had dried, he turned to Sam. She offered him his clothes.

"Be warned: I'm going to have to go commando," Jack reached for his pants and shirt, pleased to see the corner of her mouth rise.

"I figured you would, Sir," She replied quietly and steeped aside so he could move into the other room.

Changing out of his wet shorts and into his warm clothes was a challenge, since he only had only good arm. But, he managed to complete the task. Sam walked in at the last minute, just as Jack began to do up his shirt. She deposited the first aid supplies on the bed – which was basically a big wooden box and lots of thick, dusty blankets on top – and came to his rescue in the futile struggle with the plastic buttons.

She rolled her eyes when Jack huffed in frustration.

"What would you do without me?" She teased. Jack knew he would be dead and floating down a rapid river if it weren't for Sam. He watched her pensively and Sam seemed to be on the same train of thought. Her smile disappeared and she quickly began creating a sling for his arm.

"Let me know where it's most comfortable," She said quietly. Sam raised his bent arm up in the sling, tightening it slowly.

"There," Jack stopped her. When she tied it off, he relaxed his arm and it fell comfortably into the material.

"Oh, bugger..." Sam slumped and frowned. "... Should have put the antiseptic cream on first."

"It's alright. Do it in the morning." Jack waved her off.

"Well, let me take a look at your head," She didn't wait for an answer and cupped his face, pulling it towards her and looking intently at his forehead.

"All still in there?" He mumbled. She released his head.

"Thankfully," She nodded, placing her hands on her hips. It became apparent to both during that very second, there were only a few inches separating them. Knowing this was not the time, nor place, Jack placed a hand gently on her waist to move around her. Sam flinched and drew a sharp breath.

"Carter?" Jack asked, suddenly alarmed by her reaction.

"It's nothing, Sir," Sam pushed past him and made a dash for the front door.

"Sam!" Jack called, swiftly following her outside.

It was the first time he had looked outside the cabin. The primitive structure was actually built into the side of the mountain. There was four paces worth of flat rock and then the mountain dropped over three hundred feet down to the raging river below. The roof over hung the flat rock, providing adequate shelter to sit outside as the rain continued to fall. The sunset cast a glow over the clouds, creating a golden blanket over the range.

"How the hell did we get up here?" He asked, leaning forward to look down. Sam stood to one side, her arms wrapped gingerly around her chest as she stared out into the rain. Jack turned to her and it dawned on him: she had brought him up here.

"Carter!" He needed her to tell him it was true. Otherwise he couldn't believe it. "How the hell did you get us up here? I would have a problem dragging _you_ up here by myself, let alone the other way around."

"I carried you..." She mumbled. Jack took a step towards her, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"You carried me?" Jack repeated, suddenly short of breath.

"More or less," Sam shrugged one shoulder. She was rubbing her collar bone beneath her shirt.

"Sam, there's no way you could-" Jack began.

"I did," Sam interrupted. Jack noticed the skin under her hand. There was a purple tinge as the base of her neck.

"At what cost?" Jack lifted a hand to her shirt. She turned her head away. "Carter... Let me see."

Sam seemed on the brink of tears, but did as requested and began to unbutton her shirt.

As she revealed more skin, the more Jack's horror grew. Sam pulled the garment off her shoulders to expose the violent bruise that ran from her hip all the way up her body, and around her arm, connecting with a bruise that covered the right side of her back. She was wearing her bra, but it was sitting loosely on her chest. It definitely looked uncomfortable. The bruise itself was not just a light shade of blue, but a deep angry purple that betrayed how hard she had impacted with the river rocks.

"Good god!" Jack groaned in shock. He let his fingertips touch her ribs, and Sam recoiled from his touch. What had she gone through? He was breathless from the weight of the realisation. He couldn't even comprehend what she had endured. She looked like she'd taken on four men with clubs.

"Sam. You carried me up the face of a mountain. You walked upstream and downstream all afternoon... with this?"

"...and a rolled ankle..." She added quietly. Jack fought off a wave of dizziness. He suspected his face was riddled with emotions.

"Carter...I, I can't..." Jack stuttered. He was stunned.

"Don't worry about me, Sir. My only concern was you." She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I know. I heard you." Jack admitted. Sam's eyes snapped to his.

"What?" She breathed, the colour draining from her face for the second time.

"You wouldn't let me go. You said you needed me." Jack recalled from his unusual dream. Sam closed her mouth tightly and began to shift her weight. Holy crap, he was right!

"I wasn't ready to let you go. No..." Sam finally met his eye and he was heartbroken to find she had built up that wall that protected her. She went to push past him again, but he caught her hand. Her body snapped back to Jack. She dared to look up at him.

Her face was within only a few inches of his. The world suddenly became much smaller and the air seemed to thicken.

Jack wanted to kiss her. He _really_ did. At the very least to thank her; though it would never be enough. Who was he kidding? He wanted to kiss her because he didn't want her to spend another second wondering how he felt about her. She amazed him. Every single day. But this, _this_ just opened his eyes to a world he had been denying them.

Jack leant in until his lips were only a breath from hers. But he stopped.

That was it. That was what she had meant by the water. It was what he had meant in his dream. It became so clear. There was so much they weren't saying. Jack pulled back and searched her eyes.

"_I had no idea_..." Jack realised.

**~ SJ ~**

**Sorry, still more angst to come. Reviews will be loved. A lot. Hint hint, nudge nudge.**


	6. I'm getting Fat?

****~ 6 ~

Sam froze when he spoke. Jack pulled back further and his eyes held shock and amazement. She had no idea what his sudden epiphany entailed, but the silence was unsettling. When he had leant in to kiss her, she found herself unable to move due to nerves.

The tense silence was ruined by her sneeze. Jack was finally aware of the cool evening air and dragged Sam by her cold hand back inside the cabin. He pulled her through the room and left her in front of the fire.

Sam sat down and wrapped her arms around her body.

Jack tore his sleeping bag from the hammock and dumped it on the floor behind her. He grabbed the blankets on the bed and shook them vigorously, till the dust was mostly gone. He picked up the sleeping bag and placed it over the top of the blankets. Satisfied that the bed would accommodate both of them for the night – which would consist of sleep and _only_ sleep – Jack returned to the other room.

Sam didn't acknowledge his activities. Jack manoeuvred around the rope that served as a clothesline and positioned his body at Sam's side. He tucked one leg into his body and ran his other leg behind her.

"Sam?" Jack asked softly. Sam simply sniffled and stared at the fire. "What's going on in that brain of yours?" He looked up and down, from the crown of her head to her neck. She sighed.

"I thought you had died," She admitted. The angst of the moment was taking its toll. He was asking more of her than he had before. A few minutes of silence encouraged her to recall the events that followed his fall down the side of the mountain. She stopped when they finally made it to the cabin. She didn't describe what she had said on the bank. When she talked about the pain, the injuries _she_ had sustained, her fears, she sounded so casual. As if they were insignificant details.

Jack was in a state of disbelief. He had asked her to go beyond the call of duty before, and she had done so. Every single time. He didn't expect her to be able do half of what she had done. But Jack knew Sam well enough to know she would have tried her hardest.

Tired from the ordeals of the day, Sam let her body fall sideways into Jack's chest.

"Come on, time for you to get some rest," Jack firmly grasped her hand and shuffled back along the floor until they were sitting the bed. Her movements were careful and he was able to comprehend how much she had kept hidden from him. It was still warm, but at this distance, they would not become overheated as they slept.

Despite Jack's protesting, Sam helped him to lie down.

"Carter, you're in worse condition what I am," Jack objected.

"Sir, you were virtually dead!" Sam frowned. Jack flicked his fingers and beckoned her to lie down against his right side. She hesitated, but slowly curled up around him with her back to the fire. As soon as her head hit Jack's shoulder, she relaxed and an intense wave of exhaustion overcame her.

"God I'm tired," She yawned. Jack chuckled and placed his right hand flat on the base of her back. It was the only place he could touch her without agitating any of her bruises.

"I wonder why," He joked. Sam smiled and sleepily turned her head into his chest, draping an arm over his stomach.

"Um... Sir?" Carter asked quietly.

"What?"

"I think you need to get some more exercise," Sam said in a completely serious manner. Jack let out a loud chuckle.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm getting fat, _Colonel_?" He quipped, pulling her closer into his side and them loosening his grip.

"I'm saying you were heavy," Jack could feel her wide grin on his chest, and the way she snuggled further into his embrace. Her hair was right under his nose and he took in a breath when his body had calmed. She smelled like rain and pine.

Jack closed his eyes and his body began to heat with desire. He really, _really_ wanted her. She was right there. But they were both injured, tired and this wasn't the place for it. Sam shifted again and lightly scratched his ribs.

A little indulgence wouldn't hurt? Right?

"Carter?"

"Mm?" She groaned sleepily, though she didn't sound too alert.

"Sam?" He put a tiny bit of pressure on her back. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"What?" She whispered. Her voice was not croaky as it had been this morning, but soft and concerned. Jack lifted his head and found his nose practically touching hers.

"Thanks for not letting go of me," He said sincerely. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, unwilling to freak her out with an awkward silence. As he began to worry that he had made a mistake, Sam settled again and tightened her grip around his waist.

"Got to have someone to do the paperwork, Jack." She mumbled and smiled again.

Jack was silent at the sound of his name. At the risk of jumping on a dangerous train of thought, he chose not to dwell on it for long. Sam's breathing slowed and Jack could feel the precise moment she fell asleep.

~ SJ ~


	7. Extraordinary

**A/Note: I give up! There is no way I can get these two to admit they care about one another without it seeming OOC! *ANGRY FACE* Well, this is my best attempt. I'm not sure I can do any better. **

~ 7 ~

Jack was the first to wake. He couldn't tell if it was morning or not, given the lack of windows, but he was able to ascertain the fact it was still raining heavily outside. The fire had dwindled to a large pile of hot, glowing coals that cast the barest of glows across the stone floor. Jack had already woken up twice in the middle of the night to feed the fire, but the coals were doing a reasonably good job of keeping the room warm.

Sam was dead to the word, figuratively speaking. She had flung her right leg over his during the night and radiated heat like a wonderful little hot water bottle. Jack indulged himself and watched her sleep; her nose twitching every now and then when a piece of her hair tickled her brow. She looked five years younger; her face free from tension or worry lines. Sam would probably give him an earful if she caught him.

Jack turned his head to the left and yawned deeply, her head shifting as his chest expanded. Sam stirred and a sleepy moan drifted into Jack's ears. He stopped himself mid-yawn. That feeling of really, really, _really_ wanting her had come back with a vengeance.

"Oh god..." Sam groaned, her eyes still closed. Jack's eyebrows rose at the possibility that not only Sam was still asleep, but she may have forgotten exactly who she was snuggled up to.

"I'm aching... everywhere." She added.

Nope. Definitely awake. Bugger.

"You have my permission to sleep in Carter," Jack said wittily.

"We should be getting paid overtime for this," Sam retorted with a sleepy groan.

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed. His stomach grumbled loudly. "I'm hungry. We haven't eaten anything except that spider-fish thingy yesterday."

Sam finally opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, still resting her head on his arm. Jack sobered quickly when she slapped a hand on his thigh, grabbing the material in a clenched fist. Jack mind raced in wonder, until she pulled on his pants and hauled herself into a sitting position. Ah: leverage. Good thing she had good aim. That could have been awkward.

"I'm glad I didn't expect you to catch anything yesterday," Sam slid a hand through her hair.

"Oh?" Jack rubbed his eyes, now that his hand was free.

"I packed lunch..." She looked over her shoulder to him. "...and I brought coffee." She grinned.

"You are amazing," Jack's smile was fleeting, but not because he had said that in jest, as Sam assumed. It was because he realised that the statement held far more sentimental weight then he was comfortable admitting.

Sam didn't appear to notice, returning his compliment with an innocent shrug and half a smile. Oh Carter, if you only knew. Sam growled in pain as she stood up, though once she was on her feet, she let out a huff and looked right as rain. Jack felt less guilty about not detecting her suffering yesterday; she hid it very well.

Sam limped – a little more obviously – to the tub and picked up the empty pail.

"Can you do dig out some food from my pack and get our kidney cups whilst I go and try to catch some rainwater?" Jack heaved his stiff body off the floor and straightened his back.

"Yeah, sure," Jack groaned as he stretched his muscles. Sam retreated out the front door. Jack slumped as his muscles loosened and shuffled into the other room. He scanned the floor or anything that resembled an MRI, eventually finding it underneath the bed. He dug through her pack and found the two steel cups she had put her canteens in. It was a bit of a task to pick everything up with one hand, but found the inside of his sling a convenient storage place to carry the sealed MRI.

Sam was still outside. Jack tossed their breakfast on the bench in the main room and threw another log on the fire, puffing tiny embers in the air. The cabin was quiet except the crackle of the growing fire and the steady pounding of water on the roof. Jack decided to join Sam outside.

Sam stood on the far left of the cabin, the pail at her feet as the runoff from the overhanging roof slowly filled the container with fresh water. She folded her arms across her chest and stared out into the rain. Jack took in her figure. Despite her injuries, she still stood tall and proudly, unmoved by their present situation.

Jack walked on the dry stones towards her. Sam turned her head and smiled briefly to him, before turning back to look down the mountain. Jack took his place behind her. He was her commanding officer, but she had proven herself to be the stronger individual.

"I still can't believe you carried me all the way up here," Jack frowned and sighed.

"There were moments when I didn't believe I could either. I could see the cabin. It was there, but it was..." Sam's voice was distant. "...it was so damn _hard_."

"I meant what I said Carter. You are..." He stopped and searched for the right word. "...Extraordinary."

Sam's head dropped to her chest. It was far easier for Jack to speak openly when he only had to look at the back of her head.

"We're here and..." Jack's voice caught in his throat, not from emotion, but from discomfort. It was nearly impossible to verbalize eight years of history. "...I can't deny that I feel a lot of things for you. But I can't bring myself to act on what I want..." Jack turned away, trying to understand what he was saying.

Sam whipped around, her eyebrows cresting in confusion. Thinking back over what he had said, he realised how it probably sounded. Oh, good one Jack! She probably thinks you're rejecting her!

"Because the woman who would throw away the rule book is not the one I fell for," His voice lifted higher than he intended. "I fell for Carter, the woman who was my second in command for all these years."

"The soldier who acts out of duty and honour?" Sam snapped. She was getting angry. See? This was why Jack kept his thoughts to himself!

"You wore the uniform, but I saw the woman underneath. The one who knows better! The one who would carry the weight of the world on her shoulders for God and country, the one who would carry me up a mountain because I know you care!" Jack barked back. Sam held her ground and Jack turned away from her, rubbing his eyes with his good hand. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Her silence weighed down on him.

Just as he was ready to flee, Jack felt a pair of warm hands slide around his waist and her forehead press between his shoulder blades. He suddenly felt drained, but he wasn't willing to move away. He sighed and lowered his head, lifting his good hand to cover hers as they link across his stomach.

There was so many more words to be said, but now was not the time. This was not the place, and they were not the kind of people to say them. Jack never knew. He never knew, until now, that she loved him. He knew _he_ cared about her. But it took all of this, Jacob, Pete, Kerry, for him to realise that somewhere _deep_ down, he may have loved Sam back.

Since they were uncertain if they were even going to get out of this in one piece, it was also not the time to tell her that he was due for promotion.

~ SJ ~

***Unamused face* These two frustrate me! **


	8. It

~ **8** ~

It watched the two humans embrace outside the cabin. It was an interesting interaction to observe. The female was clearly the stronger of the two, but the larger male was the dominant. How strange. The female brought him from the river and up the mountain. She was unafraid to walk alone too.

It dug its nails into the wet rock, grinding away as it continued to watch. Deciding to take a closer look, it glanced down at the water-logged book squashed into the mud at its feet and began to crawl silently through the trees towards the cabin.

~ SJ ~

"I think we should try and go back," Sam suggested as she took a long sip of her coffee.

Jack glanced briefly at her, before returning his attention to her half bandaged ankle in his lap. When Sam had said that she rolled it on the way up the face of the mountain, Jack knew he should have insisted on seeing it straight away, but she had done an excellent job of hiding the limp.

"Probably not a good idea while it's raining. Don't want a repeat of yesterday." Jack shook his head slowly and continued to wrap the bandage in a figure eight around her ankle. He avoided the blister on Sam's heel that she got as a result of wearing wet boots, however, since the choice came down to blisters or ankle support, he was glad she had chosen the latter.

"I wonder how Daniel and Teal'c are doing," She thought aloud after a moment's silence. Jack pushed down a swelling of guilt. He hadn't even thought about the rest of SG-1; he'd been too consumed by the situation he and Carter were in.

Then again, that was understandable. He'd almost died – though he suspected he actually _had_ – and Carter nearly killed herself to save him.

"They said they were going to the settlement about a click upstream from the gate. If they got hit with the rain like we did, they would have taken shelter up there..." Jack tucked in the end of the bandage to secure it. "...I don't think they'd try and come back to the campsite. But they would attempt to radio us if they decided to sit tight..." Jack trailed off as he considered the possibilities.

As he sat and tried to guess what had happened to Teal'c and Daniel, his tendency to fiddle had him applying gentle pressure to Sam's foot. Sam noticed but obviously Jack hadn't. Though she was highly – as in, _extremely_ – tempted to let him to continue, Sam knew this was one of those little indulgences she wasn't allowed to enjoy. She cleared her throat.

"Uh Sir?" His eyes flickered back to her, having not realised that he had gone on a tangent. "You done?" She gave her foot a tiny wriggle. Jack looked down and promptly released her bound ankle.

"I wouldn't be dancing on it for a while," Jack quipped.

"Too bad. I was going to a ball in two weeks time." Sam tipped back the last, and most concentrated part, of her coffee. Jack gave her a look that meant he was wondering if she were joking or not.

She opened her mouth to explain, but a loud thud on the roof of the cabin cut their conversation short. They sat in silence, eyes glued to the ceiling.

"What do reckon th-" Jack began quietly. They jumped to their feet when four more thuds sounded.

Something was on the roof.

SJ

"Sam, its Daniel. Come in." Daniel tried for the umpteenth time that morning. Grunting in irritation, he threw the unresponsive radio on top of his pack. He would try again later.

"The signal probably wouldn't get through the rain and the mountains anyway," He sighed as he folded his arms and slowly walked around the room. Teal'c sat cross-legged on the bench of the small single room, trying intently to meditate, despite the frequent distractions of his friend.

"I wonder if they got caught out in the rain. We sent them a warning. They're probably at the campsite waiting for us." Daniel continued to ponder.

He and Teal'c had been searching through a collection of cabins that had been abandoned after their return to the planet. There were twenty two of the primitive structures clustered in a gorge, which had been well inhabited during SG-1's previous visit. The people were simple folk, and had little interest in recording their history (which frustrated Daniel to no end).

They had been caught in a violent storm since the previous morning, and chosen to take refuge in the cabins. They had sent word to Sam and Jack, but received no response. It was almost five miles back to the campsite, so when Teal'c had suggested staying for the night, Daniel was inclined to agree. Unfortunately, it was still raining when they woke up the next morning.

"I believe the storm is dissipating," Teal'c advised him. Daniel stopped his pacing and listened to the rain. Teal'c was right; it was beginning to lose its intensity. Although Daniel's boredom was grating at Teal'c's patience, he was still disposed to wait until the rain had stopped, in case it started up again on the way back.

"It would be wise to wait a little longer, when we can guarantee that it is safe to travel," Teal'c suggested, making no sign of moving off the bench.

"I think you're right," Daniel nodded, though his tone revealed his frustration. "I have a few theories about what might have happened to the villagers." He said with a little more enthusiasm.

Teal'c opened his eyes, indicating to his friend that he was listening.

"For example, they could be nomadic; but if that were the case, why bother with permanent infrastructure?" Daniel waved an open hand to their surroundings. "Then again it's possible they were driven out by a natural disaster, like a flood; it seems to rain pretty heavily." He looked to the ceiling. "Or they may have died out due to a plague; or gone in search of medical help."

"Perhaps they were driven from the settlement by a dangerous presence," Teal'c offered with a tilt of his head.

"Like what? We haven't seen much in the way of wild life here." Daniel turned on his friend, suddenly curious.

"If the mountains lacked large predators, the local animal life would be thriving in the absence of omnivorous humans. As you said, that is not the case."

Daniel couldn't argue with Teal'c's logic, but he would prefer to believe one of his other theories; one of the ones that didn't involve big animals.

"Maybe. I'd hate to think there was something big, ugly and hungry out there." Daniel frowned in discomfort.

"As do I," Teal'c agreed. He continued to listen to the rain falling on the roof, until it began to slow to a light patter.

~ SJ ~

**No, it's not any old mountain lion. Much uglier. And I'm going with the idea that Sam dropped her book at the base of the mountain when she brought her pack back. **


	9. Bearable Company

~ **9** ~

'Note to self: order stronger clips for the tactical vests' Jack thought as he stared at the ceiling, aching to hear any further movement.

He and Sam stood in perfect silence, though try as he might, Jack could not silence his own breathing, or the steady thump in his head from the headache he'd had since yesterday. Of course, he hadn't told Carter that, she was fussing over him enough already.

After a full two minutes of staring at the roof, Jack shifted his eyes to Sam. She continued to eye the ceiling. Jack turned his head completely towards her, hoping to attract her attention. She caught his movement in her peripheral vision and tilted her head a fraction to look back.

Jack flicked his eyes up to the roof and then back to Sam, asking the question that had been previously cut short. Sam simply shrugged.

"Maybe a rock fell on the roof or something?" She whispered. Yes, that was the most likely answer.

"Hey, you hear that?" Jack became more animated as realisation hit him.

Sam looked around and up at the roof, then turned back to Jack and shook her head; she wasn't sure what she was meant to be hearing.

"It ain't raining," Jack grinned. He didn't hesitate to hobble to the door and throw it open. "Now that's a view!" Sam snuck up behind him and slid in the gap between his shoulder and the door.

"I think we should consider leaving today, Sir," Sam looked down at the gorge below. They were low on food supplies and in need of medical attention.

"You said the river forked. Are you suggesting we just _guess_ which way we came?" Jack turned to face her in the doorway.

"We don't have a choice Sir. We _need_ to go back and to be honest; this place kind of gives me the creeps." She grimaced slightly and shook her shoulders. Not wanting to give away any more of her discontent, she turned back to look out the door.

"It's not that bad here. I mean, you have a fantastic view, a nice little river to catch spider fish, and bearable company. What's there to complain about?" Jack teased. Her earlier jitters disappeared and were replaced with a smile.

"You're more than bearable company, Sir," Her voice had been just that little bit suggestive; at least, Jack thought it had been. Oh hang on, that was definitely an eyebrow waggle. What the hell? Sam tipped her head back a little under it touched the frame. What was she up to? Then came the sexy little grin. Jack gave her an 'excuse me?' look, which only made her little smile grow.

Samantha Carter, what game are you playing?

Jack couldn't deny the temptation to play. Even though he knew for certain that they were alone, he looked to his left, finding only trees and a lot on mountainside, then to his right, seeing only dark cabin. Jack wondered what would happen if her closed the gap between them. Would she freak out? Would she push him away? or, heaven forbid, would she allow it? Well, like Jack's senior physics teacher had told him when he was worried about getting into the USAF academy: 'you'll never know unless you try.'

So that's what Jack did. He took that teeny, tiny step forwards and lay one on her. To say that Sam responded with enthusiasm would have been quite an understatement. For every movement he made, she responded. She tasted incredible and felt even better beneath his fingertips. Jack was very ready to get lost in this woman; he let his hands roam as he kissed her. And then...

"Sir?"

...and then someone was tapping his cheek.

Jack opened his eyes and found Carter looking down at him. His face felt dirty and wet; he soon realised he was lying flat on his back, head on the muddy stone outside the cabin and Carter holding his face.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked, her eyebrows arching in concern.

'I was _better_ than alright ten seconds ago...' Jack thought as he tried to focus on his 2IC. Obviously he had fainted. It probably had something to do with that bump on his head.

"Sir, don't do that to me!" Sam was practically telling him off for fainting. Fair enough, he would have told her off if she had fainted randomly. "Does your head hurt?" She asked. Surely, someone somewhere, knew that that was a dumb question. He had a massive gash on his forehead. Of course it hurt!

"No. I'm dandy." He said sarcastically. She clearly wasn't amused.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah. A bit. Had one since yesterday." He grunted and tried to sit up. Sam pulled her hands from his face and offered him a hand. Jack took it and pulled himself into a sitting position in the doorway.

"You should have told me. I'm sure you have a concussion from yesterday, but you seemed okay. You were up and about when I came back last night." She frowned, still holding his hand in case he decided to check out again.

"Yeah, well, I almost drowned too. I figured the headache went with the territory." Jack pulled his hand from hers and began wiping the mud from his cheek.

"We definitely need to go back. When we get to the fork we'll decide which way to go." Sam practically made it an order. Well, if Jack was ever going to take an order from a subordinate – excluding the CMO – then Sam would be the one to take it from.

"Whatever you say, boss," Jack shrugged in defeat. She had a point. The weather had broken and they had a whole day to travel. If they went the wrong way, they'd still have time to go back.

"You keep calling me that..." Sam observed as she lifted him by the elbow to his feet. "I'm not going to swap jobs with you Sir; I hate paperwork as much as you do."

"Then why did you become an officer?" Jack enunciated the '_office'_ part of the title.

"So I could fly those shiny airplanes, Sir," Sam threw a cheeky grin at him. Oh, he was so in trouble.

An hour later, he and Sam were slowly creeping down the mountain. The going was slow and definitely uncomfortable for both. Sam had insisted on carrying the backpack, as she had two good shoulders. Jack had pointed out that he would only need one and it was have been painful for her to carry it with the bruising on his back, as well as her rolled ankle. Eventually, Jack had to pull rank.

Jack knew that sometimes, when you work with a subordinate for a long time, you're own behaviours rub off on them. Unfortunately for Jack, Sam had picked up his stubborn streak. He still outranked her. That was a small bonus.

So he ended up carrying the pack on his good shoulder. Sam followed close behind him as they carefully climbed down the mountain. This arrangement was fine with Jack; it saved him from having to watch Carter as they walked. Then again, he wouldn't be able to look at her backside, which was always a good way to pass the time on a long trek.

They walked along the river for a good hour until they came to the fork that Sam had talked about. She was right; it was hard to tell which way they had come from. Mutually agreeing that this was a good time to stop and take a break, Jack looked up the two rivers. They looked pretty much the same. He was considering the left, but it was six of one, half a dozen or the other, really. They would need to cross the river to go along the left side. It was risky. He turned to his Colonel, curious of her opinion, which had begun to mean a lot in the last twenty four hours, and found her staring downstream.

"Carter?" She hesitated before turning to him. "What's up?"

"I don't know, Sir. I keep feeling like we're being watched." She frowned. Jack looked down the river. After those noises on the roof this morning, he didn't want to think they weren't alone. Sam seemed genuinely disturbed by the thought, and although, yes, he felt the same way, he didn't want her to work herself up.

"I don't see anything. There's nothing there Carter." Jack did his best to sound convincing. Like he believed what he was saying. He suspected that Sam didn't quite buy it. Time to change the subject.

"So, left or right?"

~ SJ ~

The female had looked it in the eye. She didn't seem sure of what she had seen. It watched the two beings stop where the rivers merged. The female seems to have a stronger sense of smell and hearing, but like the others, poor eyesight. It lowered its massive body onto the thick pine branch, hunching its shoulders to remain concealed. The male was not as sensitive as the female. It continued to look up the river they had come from.

The male attracted the female's attention. Their interactions were odd. It could smell the hormones in the two creatures from a great distance. They were a bonded pair; that much was clear. But why did they maintain a distance? Was the female dissatisfied with the weaker male?

It continued to watch as the humans began to walk up the other river. They had not come that way.

It quickly rose up on the branch and crawled down the trunk. It decided to follow the two humans until night fell. It wanted to get closer, close enough to taste the sweat on their brows. The moon would rise tonight but it would not be seen. Their eyesight was too poor. It crept silently through the trees, maintaining a good distance from the wounded pair. It would get closer tonight.

It wanted the female.

~ SJ ~

**I know, not exactly a real kiss. Again, it's not the right time or place. What can I say? I'm an characterisation Nazi.**


	10. Ticklish

**A/Note: For those opposed to Sam-whump or Jack-angst, (how did you get this far?) there is only ****far**** more to come. On the plus side, Jack gets rescued next chapter! (don't skip to the end to find out why only Jack gets rescued.) Sorry... Rambling again, I know: Enjoy!**

~ 10 ~

They had travelled up the right hand side of the river for more than two hours. Correction: Sam limped and Jack had hobbled. They decided to backtrack and try the other stream, the only problem with that was they would need to cross the wider, merged river to get to the left side. That was achievable; all they had to do was go back towards the cabin and cross the overhanging log that had apparently saved their lives. Then walk all the way back up to the fork and go up the left river. Not a problem.

Yeah. Right.

They had been correct in their assumption that they could walk back to the campsite in one day, even if they had to backtrack and go up the other river. Assuming they were able to walk at a normal pace.

It was nearing sunset when Jack heard the sound of rushing water.

"Oh, thank God!" He opened up his good arm and jogged slowly up to the waterfall. He turned back to Sam, who was lagging behind; understandably, of course. "I can't believe how far the river took us."

"I can," Sam wiped her sleeved wrist across her brow. The trip had been difficult for her; Jack had kept a wary eye on her. Her energy was low and she struggled to keep a good pace.

"You alright, Carter?" Jack came back to her and brought a hand to Sam forehead, finding it remarkably warm, almost hot. She stood still but kept her weight on her left foot.

"I'll be okay, Sir," She assured him wearily. Jack wasn't convinced. He dropped his hand to her cheek, pressing the back of his fingers to her flushed face.

"You're pretty warm Carter. Feel's a bit like a fever."

"We've been walking all day, Sir."

That wasn't an answer. Jack gave her a stern look.

"Don't lie to me."

Sam held his gaze and he could see the gears turning in her head. Without responding, she walked over to a large rock and sat down.

"When you were asleep yesterday, I had a chance to check my injuries..." Sam began to pull off her left boot. She let out a pained growl as she forced it over her ankle. Jack dropped the pack next to her feet. She continued, "...I found a cut on the back of my leg. I think it was from one of the rocks in the river or something..." She began to roll up the leg of her pants to reveal a bandage. Jack hadn't noticed it earlier. "...It was minor. I just cleaned it and bandaged it, but I haven't looked at it since then." She carefully unwrapped the cloth from her leg.

As she revealed the layers close to her skin, Jack noticed the red and yellow blotches on the bandage appear in consistent intervals. Sam hissed as she pulled the last layer from her skin. She rolled her hips to the right so she could see the calf. The gash on the back of her leg was close to three inches long, surrounded by smaller scratches and grazes. The cut didn't look that deep, and Jack understood why she had dismissed it, but there was no arguing the enflamed flesh around it, or the tell-tale discolouration that indicated an infection.

"I'm pretty sure that's infected," Jack sighed. Great, just what they needed. On the plus side, they would be home by tomorrow. Sam slumped a little and closed her eyes.

"Brilliant..." Her sarcasm lifted Jack's spirit.

"We're going to have to clean it and redress," Jack clamped a hand on her knee and sat down on the ground by her feet, dragging the pack towards him.

"That's going to hurt," Sam pointed out. Absolutely. She hadn't given the wound a chance to dry out.

"Oooohh yeah!" Jack pulled out gauze and the alcohol. Sorry Sam. At least they have a first aid kit to work with. Jack stopped short of applying the gauze and looked up at Sam, who was grimacing in anticipation.

"You're not gonna kick me, are you?"

Sam just glared at him.

"Just do it..." She frowned. Jack gave her a pert and expectant look. "...Sir." She added. He loved to pick on her. He _really_ did. He did not love the cry of agony that escaped her and echoed for miles when he ran the gauze down her calf. He hated the fact that he caused it.

Although the surprising expanse of her vocabulary amused Jack to no end. He didn't realise she knew half the wounds that rolled angrily off her tongue. You learn something new every day.

"We'll stop here tonight and head out tomorrow. Hopefully, Teal'c and Daniel will be waiting for us. Actually, it'd be even better if they sent for a rescue team." Jack pulled a fresh bandage from the first aid kit and began to gently bind her leg. Sam huffed and gritted her teeth. Jack tied off the bandage and sat with her calf in his hands.

"I'm tired," she admitted, her eyes shutting.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement and then did something very much outside the ordinary. He leant forwards and pressed a comforting kiss to her bare knee. Sam's eyes snapped open.

"All better," Jack couldn't help the small smile that her reaction created. After his little faint this morning, he found his mind wandering beyond the regulations. He ran a hand just under her knee when she flinched and snapped her own hand to stop his movement. Uh oh.

"I should warn you, Sir; I'm ticklish on my knees," She confessed with smile. Jack grinned widely.

"Really?"

"Yes, and if you're not careful, I may kick you," Sam was prepared to ignore the fact he had kissed her knee and was practically caressing her leg. The leg that had a fine layer of regrowth on it, Jack had noticed. Did Sam always do her legs before a mission? He'd never really thought about it.

"Well, at the risk of further injury, we should get the tarp set up and get a good night sleep," He nodded and reluctantly released her leg. She carefully pulled her pant leg down and picked up her boot as Jack stood.

"You right with that?" He pointed to her boot, knowing it was going to be difficult to put it back on.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Sir." She said quickly. Of course. She was always fine. At least, that's what she _told_ anyone who asked. The woman did a good impersonation of Dana Scully when she wanted to.

"Alright then. I'll get a lean-to happening up there." He pointed to a clear space beyond the bank, situated between two trees. Sam nodded and bit back a grunt as she pulled her boot back on. Thinking about it, why was she even bothering to put it back on? She was only going to take it off again.

Pulling the leather boot back off, Sam stood and began half hopping to her General. He was having trouble with the tarp, given his mobility in one arm was screwed. At the rate he was going, they would be stuck in the dark without a shelter. He took one look at her bootless foot and handed her the end of the rope to tie around a tree. With their combined efforts, Jack and Sam had secured the camouflage patterned tarp to the ground and laid their single sleeping bags underneath. The sleeping arrangements were obvious, but since this morning, Jack was worried something more than his mind would wander with Carter snuggled by his side all night. They were tired and chose to not bother with a fire. They had run out of food from the MRI after lunch, but as Jack kept reminding himself, they would be home tomorrow.

He pushed his thoughts aside and crawled – quite awkwardly – into the sleeping bag, followed closely by Carter. They arranged themselves the same as the previous night, Jack lying flat on his back and Sam curled into his right side with her head on his good shoulder.

"Night Carter," Jack mumbled as his exhaustion finally hit him. Sam did not reply, but simply treated him to a quiet snore as he fell asleep.

~ SJ ~

Jack stirred in the middle of the night. His nose was frozen and he found Carter's was too as she nuzzled his warm neck in her sleep. But this was not what woke Jack.

_Crack!_

Jack craned his neck to look in the direction of the sound of a twig snapping. It was pretty dark out there, but just enough moonlight to make out the area outside the tarp. It was still as death outside. Jack's heart skipped a beat when he caught movement only forty feet away. Something had crept past the trees.

Jack slowly lifted his hand to his chest and pulled Carter's sleeping figure closer into his body, until her face sat in the crook of his neck. Jack continued to stare into the darkness as he tilted Sam's head till her ear was near his lips.

"Carter," he breathed. Sam woke with a start. She went to speak but Jack quickly slid his hand over her mouth. Instincts must have kicked in and she lifted her head to see what Jack was looking at.

_Snap!_

Jack felt her body tense beside his. Both officers lay frozen, ears straining to source the noises. Jack perked his ears and swore he could hear steady footsteps. At their feet, they hear the sound of two rocks grind together. They snapped their heads down the tent. They dared not move. Something was outside.

Sam jumped when something fell on the tarp. It sounded like a soft, probably small, branch. Sudden movement in the tree above them caused Jack and Sam to stare at the top of the tarp, still as stone statues. Jack thought he heard something behind their heads. He tipped his head back and froze.

A large black mass sat only half a dozen feet from the end of the tent. It was perfectly still and it certainly wasn't there before. Jack used both arms to hold Sam close to his body. The silhouette of the mass was at least five feet tall and wide; whatever it was, it was big. Jack's heart raced and his breathing shuddered. He knew the exact moment Sam looked up because her grip on his waist tightened.

Before either he or Sam could react, it moved towards them and reached for Sam.

~ SJ ~

***shivers* Feedback welcome. **


	11. Ugly

~ 11 ~

"What is that?" Daniel broke away from Teal'c and Ran up to one of the damaged cabins, half buried in dirt. He hesitantly stepped into the structure and crawled under the generic wooden bench. Teal'c stopped and waited for Daniel, curious about what the archaeologist may have found. Daniel came back, wiping dirt and dust off what looked like a poorly made book.

Teal'c directed his attention to the article, which Daniel gingerly opened. The pages were worn and waterlogged. Only some of the pages at the back had legible writing, though neither he nor Teal'c was unable to decipher it. Daniel flicked through the pages, some showing hand drawn images in charcoal.

"It looks like a journal," Daniel turned the book in his hands, "I don't recognise any of the lettering though." He shook his head. He continued to skim through the pages, where one drawing caught his attention.

"Oh."

Daniel opened the delicate pages widely and held it out far enough for Teal'c to see.

"That's kind of scary," He added and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Drawn lightly in charcoal across two pages was a still image of a creature crouched on a tree branch. Its body was heavily muscled, with long, fleshy fingers, clawed toes and covered completely in thick fur. Its knees bent back behind its body and it had a long, pointed tale. There was a lot of detail on the creature's furless face. It had big, intense eyes and a very small nose, a long jaw and its lips curled far around its jaw. It was an ugly thing that was for certain!

"I have not encountered a creature like this before," Teal'c admitted, curiously tilting his head.

"No, I haven't either. I don't think I want to. But I think the people that lived here did." Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow. Daniel turned to the next page.

"There is only one page after that one, and I think it's unfinished," Daniel scanned the page and took note of the enlarged, messy scrawl. Someone had written the last page in a hurry. Suddenly unnerved, Daniel pushed the journal into his vest pocket.

"I'll take a look at it later. We'll see if Sam and Jack are back at the campsite." They resumed their walk back towards the Gate.

"And if they are not?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be. I mean, they may have got stuck in the rain. That's probably why they didn't get our radio call. They know we would stay at the settlement overnight and come back this morning." Daniel nodded, as if trying to convince himself. Teal'c said nothing.

The trip seemed to take less time coming back. They stopped at the Gate and checked in with Colonel Reynolds, who was acting Base Commander in Jack's absence. Daniel and Teal'c advised him that Jack and Sam had gone fishing yesterday morning, but had been out of contact since. Reynolds offered to send a team through the Gate, in case Jack or Sam had been hurt in the storm; Daniel considered the offer and agreed.

They Gate shut down and twenty minutes later, SG-9 came through.

"Good morning Sir's," Major Andrews nodded as he walked down the steps towards Daniel and Teal'c. Andrews was a good Commanding Officer for his team. He was known for his ability to remain calm in tense situations.

"Howdy," Daniel smiled politely. The rest of the team joined Andrews, Teal'c and Daniel. Without prompting they began the four mile walk to the campsite.

"So you guys got stuck in a storm?" Andrews asked while he looked at the muddy track ahead.

"Indeed. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter chose to go fishing while we returned to an abandoned village. We were unable to contact them to advise them that we were unable to return to the camp." Teal'c filled the good Major in.

"We tried this morning, but we couldn't get a hold of them," Daniel added.

"Huh. Well, we'll see what we find at the camp. Did the General and Colonel say where they were going?" Andrews threw an irritated glare over his shoulder when one of his team made a comment. Andrews wasn't ignorant to the rumours that had been going around for years. He also knew General O'Neill and Colonel Carter very well. He was the one to personally stomp down on any inappropriate comments made about the two officers.

"They just said they were going upstream. We're not sure how far." Daniel explained, oblivious to the unspoken reprimand Andrew's was giving to his team.

They walked for an hour to the campsite, enjoying friendly conversation and Daniel mulling over the journal he had discovered. What they found on arrival was not what they had left there. The tents were literally destroyed, the contents of several backpacks thrown into the mud, including Sam's laptop. The MRI's that had been left behind were absolutely trashed and the dead coals of the fire had been kicked all over the place.

"What on earth..." Daniel was totally bewildered, picking up Sam's laptop from a puddle. She was going to be so pissed.

"Daniel," Teal'c alerted him to the condition of one of the tents. Daniel left the destroyed computer on the ground and walked to Teal'c. Teal'c poked the broken tent – Sam's tent to be precise – with the end of his staff weapon. The canvas was torn and mangled, and four long rips trailed from the top to the base.

Oh... Not good.

_Two hours later_

"Doctor Jackson! Teal'c!" Andrews stood at the top of a waterfall, beckoning the remaining members of SG-1 to him. Daniel stopped short of falling off the edge.

"What is it?" Daniel's eyes scanned the ground below. Andrew's pointed down the river on the right hand side.

"Over there. It looks like a standard issue shelter, Sir." He indicated to a pile of green tarp, nestled between two trees. Andrew's signalled for his team to start climbing down. Daniel went after them, followed by Andrew and then Teal'c. It was a difficult climb and Daniel wondered if Sam and Jack had come this far. Evidently they had, judging the presence of the tarp.

Daniel made it to the ground, after gaining more than a few bruises and cuts from the hard rocks. SG-9 had harboured around the base of the waterfall, securing the area. Daniel stepped forward and looked at the tarp. From this angle, it looked like it was covering something. Without warning, he took off towards it. As he got closer, he could see rope dangling from the two trees and small tears in the tarp. There was a dark stain on it that made his heart beat that little bit faster. Daniel bent down and hesitantly touched the tarp. It was covering something soft and warm. He pulled it back and nearly fell over with what he found.

"Teal'c!"

Jack was sprawled face down in the mud. The sleeping bag he was half lying in was torn and the stuffing pulled out. Daniel recognised the four straight tears. Jack's BDU shirt was ripped and four long claw marks ran down his back from his shoulder blade to the seam of his pants, smudged with dry blood. There were five bloody dots on the back of his neck and even more blood soaked the dirt beneath his head. Daniel check for a pulse, but didn't feel much relief when he found one.

Heavy boots ran towards him and Teal'c landed at his side. He took one long look at Jack and called for Major Andrews. Jack was out cold and his breathing was shallow.

"Colonel Carter was here last night," Teal'c stated warily.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked, the panic evident in his voice.

"There are two pairs of boots here," Teal'c pointed to the four black boots at the base of the shattered tent. Daniel turned briefly to confirm Teal'c's statement. He was right.

"What the hell happened?" Daniel breathed.

~ SJ ~

Sam woke up shivering. Her skin was like ice and she couldn't even feel her fingers or toes. It was dark. _Very_ dark. Her head was pounding and she was quite sure she had hit it on something hard. She was lying flat on her back, looking up at the starry sky. Her clothes were damp and covered in dirt and twigs.

Sam's body ached all over, like she had just come out of the river again. Her arm in particular. She pulled it in towards her body, but a sharp pain in her forearm stilled her movements. She bit into her bottom lip. Okay, not a good idea.

She quickly tried to remember what had happened. Jack had woken her up. There was something moving outside their tent. He had held her close and they listened to something moving around them. Then she saw it, right next to them. She remembered gut-wrenching fear. Not just hers, but Jack's as well. Then it had lunged at them. It was quick; they barely had time to react. After that, it was all unclear...

_Snap!_

Oh please no.

Sam lifted her throbbing head to look past her feet. Beyond the trees that surrounded her, it was pitch black. She could see nothing. Ignoring the pain in her left arm, Sam sat up. She could hear heavy breathing. Something was moving in front of her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she began to tremble. She was completely unarmed and something was stalking her.

Then, a face appeared out of the darkness, eight feet above the ground. It had wide eyes and a small, slitted nose. It was definitely not human. It stared at her. Sam could not tear her own eyes away. She was terrified. Not because it was there, but because she couldn't see the rest of it. She knew it could move and she would never see it. It opened its wide jaw to reveal short, razor-sharp teeth that glistened in the pale moon light. It was like a gruesome smile.

Sam's heart went into overdrive and the blood drained from her head. She fell back and fainted.

~ SJ ~


	12. Screw You

~ 12 ~

"Jack?" Daniel put a shaky hand to his cheek. "Jack!" He tried again, this time more forcefully. Jack began to stir below him and Daniel sighed in relief. Teal'c glanced warily at their immediate surroundings, as if searching for something.

"Christ Jack! What happened?" Daniel asked hastily. Jack gasped in pain, tensing as the pain obviously took hold of him. A growl of raw agony escaped him and he panted heavily.

"It-" Jack began, trying to dull the throbbing in his head.

"What?" Daniel barely heard him; it could have easily been a cough or another grunt.

"It... took Carter," Jack tried to rise onto his hands and knees, though his left arm dangled on the ground. Daniel wondered what 'it' was, but a thought came to him. Keeping his eyes locked on Jack, Daniel dug through the pocket of his vest for the journal. Quickly skimming through the worn pages, he held the open book out to Jack.

"Is this it? Is this the thing that took Sam?" Jack fell on his backside and gripped his hand on his shoulder. He took a long look at the creature in the book.

"I dunno. Yeah, maybe," Jack groaned as he hunched over, giving Daniel a clear view of the cut on his head. The wound was not new; it was dry in places and not as fleshy at it should be. It was a gash that had been reopened. Daniel wondered what had happened before last night. Whilst he had been absorbed in Jack's condition, he failed to notice Teal'c leave his side and begin to inspect their surroundings. SG-9 was harboured around the General, awaiting any order.

"Daniel Jackson, O'Neill," Teal'c called from up the hill. Daniel was reluctant to allow Jack to walk, but he also didn't trust him to stay put while he went and spoke to Teal'c.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Daniel asked, not moving from Jack.

"Yes," Teal'c simply replied. Daniel glanced at Jack once and climbed the hill to Teal'c.

"Something was dragged this way," Teal'c pointed diagonally up the mountain. A trail of leaf litter and mud disappeared amongst the trees. "If something took Colonel Carter, it dragged her this way. She was unconscious."

"How do you know that?" Jack's grunt came from behind Daniel. Daniel didn't hide his disapproval as Jack hobbled towards he and Teal'c, still holding his left shoulder.

"If she were conscious, the trial would be more obvious; she would have struggled," Teal'c explained.

"Oh believe me: we struggled," Jack said with absolute sincerity, "Can you track it? It was pretty big..."

"I believe I can," Teal'c nodded, still analysing the trail.

"Good," Jack grunted and turned to the nearest member of SG-9. "Dufresne! Get your ass up here!" The young Captain scurried to the wounded General.

"Gimme your rifle." Dufresne did as ordered and relinquished his P-90. Jack knew his personnel very well, and knew which team this was and exactly who was on it.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked, but Jack ignored him. He grit his teeth and lifted the weapon to his right shoulder, testing to see if he could hold it straight.

"Jack?" Daniel called loudly again. Jack continued to ignore him.

"Major, take your team back and get SG teams four and five. Tells Reynolds to send the medical team as well. Make sure you proceed with caution. Whatever took Carter is big, strong and you won't hear it coming until it's on top of you." Jack sternly warned SG-9, quickly falling into General-mode. Andrews acknowledged the order and signalled for his team to start heading back. Andrews offered his own pistol to the now unarmed Dufresne.

"Jack, you can't come with us," Daniel argued. Jack knew Daniel was going to be pretty adamant. Sorry buddy. Time to get tough.

"Don't argue with me Daniel," Jack rounded on his friend. Daniel went to speak again, but chose against it. Jack's body surged with anger and adrenaline. Carter had been ripped from his arms and he was damned if he was going to let that _thing_ take her from him. Pushing all the pain aside, Jack stormed up the side of the mountain to Teal'c.

"Let's go," Jack cocked the rifle roughly and gave Teal'c a look that dared him to argue. He didn't, his eyes were alert and Jack knew the Jaffa was as determined to get Carter back as he was.

With a confidence that only came with working with SG-1, Jack confidently followed Teal'c up the trail.

~ SJ ~

Sam was curled in a ball against a tree trunk. The sun was up and she had lost sight of the thing that had taken her just prior to dawn. The sun was beginning to thaw her cold body and she hugged her arm to her chest. She was sure it was broken. Sam was also sure she was in shock and had more bruises over her body than what the river had provided. Her skin was raw and grazed; her uniform damp and torn all over. Her breathing was laboured and she suspected she was quite high up the mountain.

She heard the crunching of leaves and grinding of tiny rocks to her right. She was scared, that was also a certainty. As the heavy steps closed in on her position, she struggle to stand. As her breathing increased, she felt the onset of panic loom.

'Hold it together, Sam!' She thought as she backed into a tree, watching the movement in the undergrowth. It wasn't stalking her this time. It had her, and it knew that very well. Whatever the damn thing was, it weaved through the trees and entered the clearing.

Holy shit, now that's ugly.

It was big too. If it had stretched its' long, bent –backwards, which was creepy – legs, it would have stood at eleven or twelve feet tall. It was covered with mud and charcoal fur. Its arms were long and had four bony, clawed fingers. Strangely, it looked like it had two opposable thumbs on each hand. Its face was free of fur and its eyes were huge.

To reiterate: it was ugly.

Sam shuddered as it stared at her. Now the not so obvious question: intelligent being, or carnivorous animal? It was watching her. Why? Trying to choose which limb to eat first? It leant forwards and planted its hands, if they could be called that, on the ground. Very slowly, it crept forwards. Even on all fours, its head sat level with Sam's. Before she realised, Sam opened her mouth and spoke.

"What do you want with me?"

It froze. So did Sam. It blinked and flared its' nostrils. A deep, reverberating rumble emanated from its chest. Then it beared its teeth. Far out, that was a freaky sight. It looked almost smug and Sam felt her blood boil. She had been in life and death situations for years. She was certainly not going to let some big, ugly, deformed gorilla kill her.

'So you want to eat me then?' She thought defiantly, her body tense and ready to fight. Its eyes narrowed and it took another pace forwards. Sam held her ground. Not that she could go backwards, but she did not flinch. The creature became agitated and its grin turned to a snarl. It advanced until its face was within two feet of hers. Inside, Sam was terrified, on the outside, she showed no such fear. This seemed to anger the creature even more.

"Screw this for a joke..." The creature snarled and lifted a hand. Sam death-stared the creature back. "...And screw YOU!" She lifted her good arm and punched the beast in between its big eyes, filling the air around them with a loud crack. It recoiled and Sam whipped around the tree and ran down the mountain.

Her ankle protested to the pace, but she let the slope carry her body down the mountain at incredible speed. All she had to do was not fall over. Behind her, a loud roar echoed through the mountains. It was angry, but she was not going to do down without a fight. Some may have argued that she was running and skipped the 'fight' part pretty quickly. She considered it a strategic advance to the rear.

Behind her, Sam heard the crashing of the creature as it pursued her down the mountains. The footsteps disappeared, but Sam knew better than to stop.

Before Sam knew what was happening, she went shoulder first into the ground and rolled. She collided into a tree and gripped it tightly to stop herself. She quickly stood back up, clutching a rock from the ground and began running again. Her lungs were on fire and her body was screaming for mercy. Her ankle felt close to cracking and her broken arm was tucked into her stomach. For a second, she could hear something moving in the trees above her. Something that didn't care for stealth.

Then the damn thing dropped from the trees, directly in her path as she barrelled down the steep slope. She was going too fast, she was going to run straight into it. It seemed not to care. Sam certainly did. She clenched the wet, muddy rock on her hand and raised it.

She screamed at the beast and slammed the rock into its eye. Not its head, not its neck or chest. She launched it into one those big eyes. Then she crashed into it. That really couldn't be held. Physics applied on this world too. Well, her mass was going at a very high velocity; hence, momentum sent her straight into its chest. The rock seemed to have dazed it and rich, dark blood covered both of them.

She rolled with it down the mountain, taking powerful blows to her back as she landed on rocks and sticks. She was nearly unconscious again when the slope levelled out and they toppled out of the trees to the bank of the river.

~ SJ ~

"Wait!" Jack signalled for everyone to stop. "Do you hear that?" He turned his head to hear more. It sounded like something big barrelling through the tree's up ahead. They were exhausted from running and Jack's wounds were beginning to bleed again. They had stopped only once to dress them, but the blood was starting to escape the gauze and bandages.

A loud scream ripped through the trees and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c began running towards the sound.

'God Carter, please be okay!' Jack thought over and over in his head as he ducked and dodged trees and logs. The noise was moving to the left, down the mountain. He followed it towards the river.

"Dammit Sam!" He cursed as his body ached and stung, but there was no way he was going to stop.

~ SJ ~

Sam groaned and felt sharp rocks dig into her skin and bruised muscle. She lay in shallow water, wetting her back and hair. She felt broken and exhausted. All she could hear was the water. Nothing else. Her eyelids felt heavy and she stopped caring if the creature got her. There was no way she'd escape it.

She was done.

Small rocks shifted beyond her feet and her vision blurred. She could make out a dark shape standing over her body. It was still alive, but she wouldn't be for much longer. She wanted to look the damn thing in the eye before it killed her. She wanted to see it.

Sam focussed her eyes and stared up at the creature. It was covered in blood, especially over its face. It had trouble balancing and panted loudly. Its right eye looked like it had been gouged out and the other blinked rapidly, trying to force blood, sweat and mud from its view. She closed her eyes as it raised a clawed hand, ready to put her out of her misery.

~ SJ ~

Jack raced ahead of his friends and came out at the river. He looked around and found nothing. Damn! He panted furiously and wiped the sweat from his eyelids. Movement downstream caught his attention. Behind a large collection of boulders, lying in the shallow water was a blonde head, covered in blood. Carter. Above the boulders, a grey head appeared and hovered over Sam. NO!

Jack lifted the rifle to his shoulder and ran to her. He rounded the boulders and saw the creature from Daniel's book lift a long, muscular arm. It was going to kill her.

Jack had put three bullets through its head before it hit the ground. It crashed into the water by Sam, its dark blood flowing into the water. Jack dropped the rifle and dashed to her, sliding in the water to her motionless figure.

He sat in the cold water and pulled her upper body into his lap, ignoring the possibility of her having a neck injury that his actions may aggravate.

"Carter!" Jack yelled. "Carter, come on!"

Her eyes opened slightly and relief washed over Jack. She was still alive.

"Carter... Oh God, Sam!" He tried to smile. Recognition crossed her eyes and she swallowed with difficulty. Jack didn't even register Daniel or Teal'c's arrival.

"Sir..." She mumbled. Jack wrapped his arms around her awkwardly and held her close to his chest.

"Carter, I need you to stay with me, okay?" He whispered tenderly. "I need you, alright?" He confessed, his voice hoarse from running and the angst of their situation. Sam tried to speak and Jack pulled her head back a little to see her face.

"Yes Sir..." She breathed heavily, with a shy, tired grin.

~ SJ ~

**Yes, more to come. I still owe you guys a kiss, and Sam a new book. Reviews: Always lovely and really, really appreciated.**


	13. Twelve Stores

**disclaimer: Not mine. *pouts***

**A/Note: I hope nobody minds the sudden change from fast paced adventure to casual conversation on earth. I've turned the angst-o-metre down a little, as requested. THE kiss isn't here either, but there is a kiss. I feel terrible for teasing you guys about that... No, really, I do! Thank you for the fantastic feedback! Your kind words make my day (hence I've had a brilliant week) As always, mistakes are my own and I apologise for them. Enjoy! :)**

~ SJ ~

_One week later_

"Daniel!" Sam looked up from her laptop and grinned to her friend. She'd been in the infirmary for an entire week and was beginning to get antsy from boredom. She was able to sit and work from her bed, but nothing was better than a friendly visit.

"Hey! What are you working on?" Daniel came in and pulled a chair close to her bed.

"My report." She sighed at the document. "All four pages of it. I'm just checking it before I submit it."

"Wow. You know, I don't think Jack would mind if you skipped some of the details." Daniel knew all too well how much Jack hated reading mission reports, and given that he was actually there, he already knew most of this.

"I already have. There are some parts I can't remember." Sam gestured to her computer in weak frustration.

"Well, I found something that may interest you." Daniel folded his hands in his lap. Sam looked interested and tipped her laptop back onto the screen, exposing the air vents underneath. Typing the report was tricky with her left arm in a cast and several scabbing cuts to both hands.

"I've been working on a translation of the journal I found. I was able to use some of the comments on the drawings, along with a derivative of Greek to build a usable syntax." Sam nodded; she'd been curious about the creature since she'd woken up. "When we were on the planet two years ago, do you remember Natal mention to 'turn of rule'?"

Sam turned away and thought back, trying to remember what the village leader had said.

"Vaguely. The term is familiar." She shook her head.

"Well basically, once every six cycles, – about three years here – there is a short period of time called the 'Turn of Rul'. Rul was a bit like a Bogeyman or Mothman, if you will. It was a creature that emerged and stalked the villagers."

"That thing that came after us?" Sam confirmed. Daniel nodded slowly. It did more than came after Sam. It nearly killed her.

"You'll love this. Rul would come down from the mountains to the village and choose one person. It would stalk that person and take them. Hardly anyone ever saw it; they describe it as a ghost of sorts. When the 'Turn of Rul' finished, after about three weeks, they would always find the person who was taken dead on the top of the mountain; completely mauled and often partially eaten."

Sam blanched at the description. That could have been her.

"Solitary predators on earth tend to choose the weakest individual in a group; usually the sick or young." Daniel continued.

Sam nodded in agreement. Daniel lifted a finger.

"Rul always chose the strongest individual. The villagers believed it did this to build its strength and to weaken the remainder of the group. When it came to the next Turn, they left."

Sam blinked.

"You should be flattered." Sam scoffed. "It considered you to be stronger than Jack." Daniel grinned. If that didn't stroke Sam's ego, he wasn't sure what would.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Jack's voice broke the silence of the room. He stood at the door, hands behind his back. He'd obviously been listening to Daniel's explanation, but Sam didn't notice his entrance. He was free of the sling he had donned for the last five days, but his shoulder was sore and his movement was still limited.

"Hey Jack." Daniel was first to greet him; Sam locked her eyes with Jack's. Jack took a few slow and casual steps into the room. He had visited her every day since she had awoken six days ago. He usual spent an hour in her company, just talking about random things. They never broached the subject of their argument on the planet. They still hadn't had _that_ conversation

"Thought I might come down and personally bring Carter the good news." Jack spoke to Daniel, but his eyes were firmly on Sam. "You're being released. You get the next seven days off, and _that_ _is_ an order." Jack smiled. Daniel felt this was a good as time as any to escape the room.

"I better get back to work. I'll come and see you during the week Sam." Daniel gave her hand a gentle squeeze and slid past Jack. Jack turned to see Daniel leave, offering his friend a smile of thanks.

"So... how ya feeling? Ready to go home?" Jack asked with an inquisitive tilt of his head. Sam noticed that he still had his hands clasped behind his back. She made her interest obvious be turning her head sideways and looking to his stomach. Jack didn't respond.

"I guess. It'll be good to sleep in my own bed." She ran her hand down her face. She had had nightmares every night; either of the river or the beast. Each concluded with her or Jack dying, equally horrifying on Sam's mind. Jack took the last few steps forward to her bed.

"Apparently reading helps your brain to slow down. It makes it easier to fall asleep." Jack shrugged innocently. Sam turned her and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Jack pulled his left hand out from behind his back.

"Maybe this will help." He held out a book to her: _Equus_. "I noticed that you didn't bring yours back.

Sam delighted him with a brilliant smile. She took the book and turned it in her hands.

"Thank you, Sir!" Her eyes shone with appreciation. Jack grinned at her joy. "How many stores?"

Jack shifted and looked down at his feet, his lips scrunching slightly.

"Well... last count, I called twelve stores." His eyes roamed to the roof as he seemed to count. Sam chuckled and he smiled at her amusement.

"I appreciate that Sir. I really do." Jack knew she meant it.

"Come on. I just knocked off and I'm taking you home." Sam closed her laptop and placed it on her nightstand. "I'll meet you out there." Jack pointed out the door awkwardly. Sam nodded and closed the curtain around her gurney. She changed with some difficulty into comfortable sweatpants and a hooded jumper; quickly checked out with the doctor on duty and met Jack in the hallway. She was still sore and had trouble with her ankle, but Jack slowed his pace to accommodate her.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence as they rode the elevator to the surface. Sam understood; Jack had developed an aversion to being alone with her in the elevator since he first found out about Pete. It seemed that he was still a little raw on the subject.

Jack was unusually animated in the conversation in his truck. He talked constantly, asking questions and offering witty remarks. It was about halfway home that Sam realised her was flirting with her a lot of the time. She liked the attention. It was not unpleasant, but definitely surprising. They pulled into her driveway and Jack snatched up her duffle from the back before she had removed her seatbelt.

"Hey Carter?" Jack asked while Sam unlocked her front door. She gave the key a wiggle and it opened.

"Sir?"

"Were you really going to go dancing next week?" Jack asked, following her over the threshold. Sam shut the door behind her.

"Um, yeah. The American Institute for Cancer Research hold a charity ball and auction every year in Lakewood. I missed it last year and it's on again this Saturday. I don't think I'll be doing much dancing, but I think I'll go since you gave me the week off." Sam walked straight to the living room and flopped down on the sofa, looking out the window. Jack followed and sat down in the armchair across from her.

"Cancer research?" Jack had a good idea why she chose to become involved with cancer research, but was hoping for confirmation. Sam glanced at him and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Dad. I started attending when I found out about his cancer. Even after he took on Selmak, it felt fulfilling to keep going. Besides, it's a nice night out." She shrugged. Jack had a burning question that he didn't hesitate to ask.

"Got someone to go with you? I mean, I'd go with you, just so you don't hurt yourself or anything." He offered lamely. Did he really need an excuse to take his Colonel out for a night? Well, strictly speaking, yes he did.

"You just want to see me in a dress Sir." She retorted. Smart ass.

"I've seen you in a dress before." Jack folded his arms and reminisced.

"Something more flattering than that awful Shavadai get-up." Sam offered. Jack tilted his head from side to side, if contemplating whether the dress had been that awful. "I'd like that Sir." She ended his suffering.

"Great! What time you want me to pick you up?" He leant forward in his chair. It was time to leave.

"Well it starts at seven. I want to leave about six-ish." Jack scrunched his nose.

"I have a conference with the Hammond at five thirty on Saturday. I might have to meet you down there. Is that okay?" Jack wanted to take her himself, but he couldn't really cancel on George. He also knew his chances of rescheduling where slim.

"That's fine sir. I might go up on Friday and get a hotel room. I can do some shopping and have a look around."

"Only if I get to take you home with me after." Jack bargained. Sam decided not to care about whose home she would be returned to and agreed. Jack rose from the armchair and thrust his hands into his pocket. "I might head off." He turned for the front door. She probably wanted to be alone

"Sir?" Sam stopped him. After all they had been through, that can't be it. Jack turned to her. "Thank you."

Jack was taken aback. He shook his head and walked back to her. What had he done that deserved her thanks? He squatted down at her knees, not touching her.

"Carter... I'm going to spend a _really_ long time trying to find a way to thank _you_. If you didn't do what you did..." She knew what the consequences would have been. "...I mean... I'm sorry I let that gorilla get to you."

Sam shook her head.

"I know you didn't let it get me Jack." They ignored the slip of her address. Jack thought carefully before he made his confession.

"When I close my eyes to sleep, I can feel that thing ripping you from my arms. I can't sleep without seeing what would happen if I was too late." He said quietly.

"I know. I've had nightmares since we came back." Sam admitted. In the infirmary, sleep had not come easy. Jack nodded; he knew what she was dealing with. At least, he thought he did. He'd been unconscious for the worst of it. Once again, he felt the need to go. They were both raw from the experience, and as much as he would have liked to fall asleep on the sofa with her, knowing he would have gotten a good night sleep, he knew it was not the right time to start anything.

He stood up and stepped back from her.

"I better get going. I'll call you during the week. Try and get some sleep..."

"I'll email you my report tonight Sir." She clasped her hands together in her lap.

Jack leant forwards and touched her cheeks. She looked up at him with those blue, soulful eyes and her eyebrow quivered. Jack pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek, right on the corner of her mouth. What terrible aim! He pulled back, only a few inches from her nose.

"Really Sam, _thank you_." She felt the emotion roll of his in powerful waves. There was a lot unsaid, but she knew this was not the moment. This was not the best time to talk. It was not time for _that_ conversation. But it was nearing.

"You owe me." She grinned. He chuckled, letting his hands fall to his side and standing up straight.

"I'm sure you have a list." He joked.

"Absolutely!" She laughed. It was wonderful sound; Jack hadn't heard it in a while and he was glad to have caused it. Suddenly, he couldn't wait until next Saturday.

~ SJ ~

**Sam and Jack go on a date, and I think that will be where this little diddy will end. One more chapter to go. By the process of elimination, the net chapter will feature THE kiss. Now I need to get it right! Characterisation nightmare much? Feedback, always very welcome and most appreciated.**


	14. Yummy Ending

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were**

**A/note: I'M SORRY I'M LATE! My internet went kaboom and I cried because I wasn't able to update! (Seriously, I did.) The kiss is here! And a little something else. Nothing dirty, you know me. Please be patient. It starts out slow, but the ending is pretty specky. DO NOT SKIP! You'll get a smack if you do. Enjoy!  
*Just remember: This in unbetaed, so 'scuse the typos. And I'm Australian, so 'scuse the jargon, not that there is any (I think...), but I may have missed some small stuff. **

~ SJ ~

_Next Saturday_

_0840h_

_Bzz..._

_Bzz..._

Sam's eyes fluttered open as her cell vibrated across the nightstand near her head.

_Bzz_...

She pulled her good arm out from the warmth of the puffy hotel blankets and slapped her hand on the irritating device. Sam rolled onto her back; eyes still closed and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Carter..." she groaned sleepily.

"Did you sleep in?" Jack's enthused voice graced her ears. She smiled. He had called every day this week. Why would Saturday be any different?

"First time for everything." she heard his little chuckle on the other end of the line.

Their correspondences were mostly born from the need to talk about what had happened on the planet. Not their little encounter, oh no. She knew he was still having nightmares, as he knew that she was. When one woke up in a cold sweat, they called the other. Usually in the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah, that's true. So what's on the agenda today?" He asked casually. She wondered if this phone call had a purpose.

"Dress shopping. I need a gown to cover the bandage on my ankle, and so I can get away with flats." feeling more awake, she kicked the blankets off and sat up against the headboard. Maybe he was calling to cancel? "What colour should I look for?" She baited him.

"Not yellow." He answered immediately.

"Naturally." It was clash with her hair.

"Perridot?" She could almost hear his boyish grin.

"I wear green to work. I'm not wearing it on a night out." She rebutted. Sure, it would be light green, but there was only so much green a woman could handle.

"Surprise me then."

"That means no blue."

"It matches your eyes."

"Thus the cliché."

"Good point."

She grinned at their banter and decided it was time to get out of bed. Manoeuvring the phone between her ear and shoulder, Sam dug through her small suitcase for her towel and toiletry bag.

"Sir, not that I mind but was there a specific reason you called?" She trundled into the bathroom, flicking the light switch on with her elbow.

"Not really. Why, did you think I was gonna bail on you?"

"It crossed my mind." She admitted, turning the cold water on in the bath. It was easier than showering with her cast, and far more relaxing.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He assured her.

"But you would for General Hammond?" She teased. His silence stilled her hand on the other tap.

"Um... Yeah. I'm sorry Carter. This meeting with Hammond couldn't really be moved. I'll tell you about it tonight. What time are you going to get there?"

"It's only fifteen minutes up the road. I'll probably leave here a bit before seven." She turned on the hot water and swirled the water around the tub.

"Alright then. One last thing Carter, because I've got a briefing in a couple of minutes; how formal is this thing?"

"I'm wearing a gown, Sir... You wouldn't look out of place in a suit."

"Hmm... Okay, I can manage that. I'll have to dig through the bottom of my closet, but I'll work something out." He joked. At least, Sam hoped he was joking.

"I'll see you there then."

"Absolutely. Bye, Carter."

"Bye, Sir." She smiled as she hung up, though she wasn't sure why.

Sam spent the day walking around Lakewood, searching shop after shop for the right gown. It was one o'clock in the afternoon when she found it on display of a boutique on the outskirts of town. She stopped in her tracks at the window when she saw it.

It was like woven air. A beautiful peachy orange, full-length gown made of a soft, light material with wide off-the-shoulder straps and a plunging neckline. It even had a matching shawl, which looked equally as delicate, and would be excellent to hide her cast arm and faintly bruised back and shoulder.

Sam went straight inside and bought the dress. All one hundred and fifty nine dollars of it.

~ SJ ~

_Later that evening_

Getting into the damn thing was a lot more difficult than buying it.

Sam flopped back on her bed after her ten minute struggle to zip the back of the gown up. Who knew dressing was such a strenuous sport? She puffed her cheeks and let out a long, deep breath. Okay, dress down, only shoes and hair to go. Easy. Sam sat up again, pushing an errand bang from his face. Luckily, the material was a big stretchy and fit surprisingly well. She nodded, preparing herself for her next challenge: putting her shoes on. She'd gotten through the hard part, the rest only got easier.

She threw her body forwards, leaning down to collect her black flats from under the bed. The first shoe was a breeze, the second... not quite. The bandage around her ankle made for a tight squeeze, but she managed.

Behind her, the phone rang loudly, startling her almost off the bed. Sam leaned across the bed to the nightstand and picked up the handset.

"Hello." Sam answered, curious who would be calling the hotel phone rather than her cell

"Good evening Ms Carter, this is jade from reception. We have a gentleman waiting to see you down in the lobby." The receptionist replied in her pleasant tone.

"Oh! Okay, please let him know I'll be right down." Sam's eyebrows jumped. Had Jack arrived early? Why didn't he call?

"Of course Ma'am." The receptionist hung up. Sam lay on her bed, still staring at the phone in her hand. The only way she would get any answers would be to go downstairs. Sam sprang off the bed and ducked into the bathroom. Her hair had decided to play the game today, and only needed a quick brush through and a touch of hairspray. You can't do much with short hair.

She snatched her shawl and purse and dived out the door. Another bonus to this dress: it was easy to move in. She waited – not so patiently – for the elevator to arrive on her floor and practically jumped in when the doors opened.

"Okay Sam, calm down." She warned herself. No need to get flustered. Could this damn thing be any slower?

4,3,2,1, ground floor. Sam had to stop herself from holding her breath as she waited for the doors to open. The doors parted and Sam's anticipation collapsed like a bucket of brass*. A man in a suit waited in the lobby, but it wasn't Jack. As soon as he saw her, he began walking her way.

She stepped out of the elevator and gave the young man a scrutinising glare. He was probably in his early thirties, red hair, stocky build and plain features. He had a Bluetooth headset in his ear and a well knotted black tie.

"Ms Sam Carter?" He asked politely. Sam forced a smile.

"Yes. That's me."

"My name is Bruce; I'll be your driver for this evening." He gave her a friendly smile and a single nod of his head.

"D-Driver?" Sam stumbled over her words. She had a driver?

"Yes Ma'am. Major General Jack O'Neill sends his apologies for being able to drive you himself." Bruce explained, and then opened a hand towards the main doors. Holy mother of Hannah. Well this was a surprise.

Sam walked with Bruce to the main entrance doors and opened one for her. Who said chivalry was dead? Sam thanked him and stepped out into the cool night air. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was parked on the curb.

A stretch limousine.

Jack, you may just get lucky tonight.

Sam stared at the long, black (and very shiny) vehicle parked in front of the hotel. Well, it was much better than taking a cab. Bruce stepped past her and opened the door. He gave her an encouraging smile, one that told her that he knew she wasn't expecting this treat from the Air Force General.

Sam remembered to move and took a few hesitant steps to the limo.

"Have you been to Lakewood before Ma'am?" He asked casually when Sam stopped inside the door.

"Yes. I've been walking around it all day." A slight chuckle escaped her. This was incredible.

"Perhaps we can take the scenic route later; it's quite spectacular at night."

"I'd like that." Sam nodded cheerily and slid into the limo. Bruce shut the door and Sam was very tempted to actually stretch out along the seat. It wouldn't be difficult; the seats were real leather and she slipped across them easily.

The drive to the town hall was too short. Sam had discovered the mini fridge and was about to crack open an iced tea when Bruce pulled the limo over. Damn. She returned the bottle to the fridge and smoothed out her dress in her lap. She wouldn't dare touch her hair, in case she threw a piece out of place.

The door to her right opened and light filled the small space. She slid across the seat and accepted Bruce's hand to help her out of the vehicle.

"I'll be back at ten o'clock. Please give me a call if you wish to be picked up any earlier or later." Bruce handed her a business card, which she tucked into her purse and he shut the door behind her. Then she was alone.

Sam had to admit, but she felt a little apprehensive about her cast arm prior to entering the hall. Half of the room was filled with round tables, which were steadily being filled by over a hundred people. The other half of the room served as the dance floor, which held close to thirty dancing couples. Beyond them, at the very back, was a small orchestra. Wow, they went all out this year. An attendee found her as soon as she entered the hall and directed her to her seat.

Sam deposited her purse at her table, reserving the seat next to hers for Jack. She scanned the dancing crowd for any familiar faces, but finding none. As she was preparing to sit down, a familiar flash of silver caught her eye. The view was fleeting, but promising enough for her to walk out onto the dance floor.

Sam turned several heads as she weaved through the crowd, avidly searching for the silver-haired man. Alas, she found herself in the middle of the floor, looking around, but finding nothing. She allowed herself to sigh in disappointment. He wasn't here. She looked up at the orchestra and her eyes fell on the cellist. If only she could play. The Cello was her favourite instrument. It always made a beautiful sound. Perhaps one day, when she wasn't saving the world, she would learn how to play.

Resigning herself to waiting at the table, Sam turned around and began to walk back. After only two steps, she stopped.

There, standing right in front of her, in a midnight black tuxedo and his hands hidden in his pockets, was Jack. The tuxedo fit him _very_ well and the silver of his hair was a magnificent contrast to the velvet of the suit, complimented by the mirror shine of his patent leather shoes. He even had had a haircut.

_Hubba Hubba_.

She completely drank in his appearance, as he seemed to do with hers. He took a few slow and confident steps towards her, slowly pulling his hands from his pockets, stopping close enough for her to smell his cologne. Oh gosh, he smells good too!

"You made it." She smiled brightly.

Before she knew what was happening, his hands came up to her cheeks and he stepped forwards, bring his lips to hers. Sam was quite sure she heard the little scream of the regulation guidelines flying out the window. She would have waved it goodbye if she wasn't so absorbed in the feel of Jack's lips on hers.

Well what do ya know... he tasted fantastic too.

On instinct, she lifted her arms and held his shoulder blades. His lips danced over hers tenderly, warm and affectionate in every way, and she could feel the hint of fire beneath it. She allowed him to deepen the kiss and he rubbed his thumbs across her cheek in thanks. Who cares if she was making a slight spectacle?

The room began to slowly spin and the music echoed in her mind. This was too much... and she wanted more. A _lot_ more. Though they had been breathing through their noses, the need for oxygen won out (though they had put up a good fight). Jack pulled back, only slightly, leaving several feather-light pecks on her lips. Sam was quite sure she was about to melt into an orange, gooey puddle very soon.

He pulled back a little further, still caressing her cheeks and smiled warmly.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Hi..." That was all she could come up with. Her brain was virtually vibrating from sensational overload. Jack smiled widely at her vague greeting, pulling her into his arms and placing both hands on the base of her back.

"I made it." He stated the obvious. Ten points to Jack.

"I noticed." She let her forehead fall to his shoulder. Wake up brain. Can't work with short sentences all night. "I'm glad the General didn't keep you."

"Yeah, about that..." Jack began to sway from left to right with the music. "I'm being promoted."

Sam's head came back up quickly.

"That's excellent! Congratulations." She smiled and Jack nearly went weak at the knees.

"Hammond is retiring." Jack put it as bluntly as possible.

"Really?" Sam was glad for George, he deserved it. Suddenly, she stiffened in his arms. "Then who is going to take his posting?" Jack didn't answer her. He just looked her in the eye and revelled in watching the gears turn in her head.

"Oh... so you'll..." She clicked.

"Be moving to Washington. As of Monday, I won't be your commanding Officer." He said as calmly as he could. It paid off and Sam rested her head back on his shoulder. He could almost feel the information swimming between his ears.

"Wow..." she said quietly enough for him to hear. "...we'll hardly see each other if you leave."

"Sam, I think you're missing the point. _I won't be your CO anymore_." He reiterated. After a moment, she lifted her head.

"We won't be in a direct chain of command." Well done Sam. Good to see the brain has recovered.

Jack lowered his chin and gave her a knowing – and devilishly sexy – smirk. Her heart skipped a beat. The world started to spin again as the implications sank in. All they had to do was hold out till Monday... how hard could it be? They'd done it for eight years. That melting-into-gooey-puddle sensation came over her again, and she was quite sure she was blushing from head to toe.

Jack pulled her to his chest and brought his lips to her ear.

"Guess what?" He whispered; bringing a hand up to cup the back of her neck gently.

"What?" She breathed back. Desire was starting to wash through her body, now that it was almost allowed to. She held him against her let her eyes close.

"I love you."

~ SJ ~

**I'm done! I hope you guys liked it. I did not want them out of character, (but it was sooo hard!) and sincerely hope I didn't shame myself too badly. Thank you everyone for joining me on this marvellous journey. Stay tuned for my next story 'Sand and Sapphires', which will come out in the next few weeks. It's a bit more risqué than I usually do. Three words: Sam, undercover, burlesque.**

***Brass bucket is a container that holds spent shells at a shooting range. The expression is similar to 'like a ton of bricks.'**


End file.
